


The Curious Case of Corey Bryant

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Banshees, Chimera Lore, Chimeras, Corey mutates, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Puppy Pack, Theo can turn into a Coyote and a Wolf, Wild Hunt, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: People start going missing and Corey is the cause. When Corey begins to mutate into a stronger Chimera he shows that though he does not have fangs and claws he could be stronger than any of the Chimeras ever were. The Puppy Pack must now stop him before he turns all of Beacon Hills into his own lounge.But there are other powers at play with their own agenda. Can Mason save the man he loves and what forces are at play?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a little Idea I have had in my head for a while now. A lot of fics Corey and Mason appear in they are just background couples and I wanted to add a fic that focuses on them more than anyone else.

The Curious Case of Corey Bryant

 

“Run!” Liam yelled.

That one little word had become a constant in their lives. Since Liam became a werewolf, and they were constantly faced with monsters and lunatics who wanted them dead, it was often uttered with fear and dread,

By now Mason knew that if someone in the pack yelled _run_ , you ran. No questions asked. Because if whatever it was you were fleeing from was so bad that none of your pack thought you could take it on even as a group then it had to be bad.

It was just the two of them now. Theo was gone, Nolan was MIA but Mason didn’t have high hopes for the blondes well being.

The library was abandoned and dark, it always amazed Mason how everything seemed to lead them right back to the school. How many times had someone died here? How many times was there some fight between shifters?

There was even a secret vault buried here. Mason often wondered why the Hales allowed a school to be built over where they stashed their rare and precious artifacts. Right now though he was wishing he was in that impenetrable room right now.

Mason put those thoughts aside, he had more pressing concerns at the moment.

“Do you think we lost him?” Mason asked.

Liam shook his head. “I don’t know. He has gotten so much stronger, I can’t even sense him!”

Mason was about to speak when he noticed something behind Liam, the very distinct outline of reflected light. “Liam look-”

Before he could warn his friend the outline shimmered and the creature that appeared opened its mouth and its tongue shot out, wrapping around the young wolf’s neck.

“Corey no!” Mason yelled.

The Chimera didn’t stop his assault. You would almost be unable to recognize him if you saw him now. Corey’s skin was like smooth petrified wood with deep wrinkles, his eyes were more chameleon like, they rolled in different directions, glowing a vivid greenish-blue color.

Liam was about to use his claws to cut the tongue off, but before he could Corey’s tail shot out, wrapping around his stomach and squeezing with enough force to cause all the air to leave his body. He fell to his knees, the world was starting to spin around him.

Corey approached the Beta, placing his hands over his face. A glow similar to the one from Corey’s eyes began to shine from his hands. Mason watched in horror as Liam’ was transformed. When Corey removed his hands, Liam had been transformed. His eyes glowed just like Corey’s and his skin had turned into the same wood-like form.

Corey released him and Liam stood up. They were both watching Mason now. He knew he was next.

He tried to run, but Liam jumped over his head, landing in front of him, his face morphed into his wolf form, making him look even more horrifying. Mason screamed for help as Liam held his arms behind his back. Corey slowly began to walk towards them.

“No! Stop! Liam let me go!” Mason yelled, trying to get through to his friend.

“It’s okay Mason. We will all ride together forever,” Liam said in a robotic tone.

Corey stood in front of the two, his eyes looking in various directions. “Corey, listen to me, please!” Mason begged.

Both eyes focused on Mason. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tear that had fallen down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Mason, hugging both him and Liam. Mason continued to scream until the three of them vanished from sight in a puff of smoke.

Silence filled the library. When the librarian arrived in the morning, she would have no idea of the events that had transpired earlier.

Oh yes, many events transpired in that one room alone.

 ***

A few days earlier

 

Mason awoke to the sensation of something soft running up his stomach. “Happy birthday to you.” when the object reached his nose he could tell it was a rose. He opened his eyes and confirmed his theory as he looked at the scarlet petals. He looked up further to see a smiling Corey. “Happy birthday dear Mason. Happy Birthday to you!”

Mason smiled, taking the rose from his boyfriend. “Morning,” he said with a smile.

“Morning.” Corey leaned down to kiss him on the head.

“You know my birthday isn’t for another two days right?” Mason asked.

Corey shrugged. “I know. I just wanted to practice for when it is your birthday. Maybe I will try waking you up with kisses to your belly tomorrow.”

Mason smiled and kissed Corey on the lips. “I got breakfast started. Come on down when you are ready.”

Corey left the room and Mason took a moment to stretch. He got out of the bed, taking a deep whiff of the rose Corey had gotten him. Mason was turning eighteen tomorrow. Corey, Liam and Mason had graduated thanks to Mrs. Martin using her connections to bump them up a year.

The trio decided to hold off going to college until next year. They figured just because they skipped a year didn’t mean they couldn’t wait before going to off to continue their education. Plus they wanted to keep an eye on the town just a little while longer.

The town did have a bad habit of attracting trouble.

Corey and Mason were in a good place. Mason finally met his parents at graduation. They had been shocked to learn Corey had a boyfriend...they didn’t even know he was gay. It was clear they didn’t know anything about Corey. Mason’s parents knew more about Corey than his parents did.

They gushed about how he was a sweet boy and how they loved him and how they loved having him over _all the time_. They knew Corey had a very distant relationship with his parents. Mason’s mom always liked to say if it wasn’t for the fact Corey and Mason were dating she would gladly adopt him.

The Hewitt’s were always supportive of their son. They were happy he found a nice man who obviously cared for him. That didn’t stop them from making some rules about when Corey spent the night (which happened a lot) like they had to sleep in separate rooms.

Corey didn’t mind. He spent so much time with Mason it didn’t matter if they slept in separate rooms. Just as long as they were together.

Mason walked down to the kitchen, still holding the rose. Corey was making breakfast, both of Mason’s parents had left early for work. Mason helped get the table ready, and the two enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

It was all very domestic. Mason had the paper out, reading it as they ate. “There has been another disappearance,” he said.

“Another?” Corey asked.

“Yeah. Liam said if people keep vanishing he and Theo are going to look into it. See if they can find a scent. Stilinski hasn’t been able to find any leads. These people have no connection, other than they live in town. They just...vanished.”

“Like Ghost Rider vanished?” Corey asked.

They both winced at the word. The time when the Riders came to Beacon Hills was one of the most terrifying events to take place. Mason still had nightmares of finding Corey, hooked up to Douglass’s machine.

“No, if it was them we wouldn’t remember them. Besides, they left.”

“I hope this doesn’t screw up our plans. I want you to have the perfect birthday,” Corey said with a smile.

Mason raised his fork, extending it into Corey’s mouth and feeding him some of his pancake. “As long as you’re with me, it will be perfect.”

 

 ***

 

Liam looked at the photo Stilinski showed him. It showed a middle aged man, with a balding head and lines around his lips that were a sign he smiled a lot. Theo stood quietly behind him, Nolan stood next to him. Theo had his arms crossed, looking rather bored. Nolan mimicked his pose but rather than look intimidating he was trying to make himself seem smaller.

“This is Frank Waller. His wife reported him missing yesterday. His car was found abandoned at the bank. The door was open and his keys were on the ground,” Stilinski said.

“You think he was kidnapped?” Liam asked.

“I am sure he was. I am also sure it has something to do with the Supernatural,” he said. He turned his laptop around to show them a video. “We got this from one of the security cameras. Watch.”

He clicked play, and the trio watched as Frank made his way to his car. The footage wasn’t that great. You would think a bank would invest in better cameras. Frank Got in his car, but before he could close the door, the whole car started to shake and they could see movement inside.

“Is someone inside?” Nolan asked.

“Must be, why else would he be thrashing around?” Theo asked.

“Keep watching,” Stilinski said.

There was an explosion of light from the inside of the car and they saw the vague shape of two people inside. Smoke poured out from the door, quickly evaporating.

“Okay, definitely not normal,” Nolan said.

“Parrish and I are the only ones who have seen this. The way things are now I can’t trust my deputies seeing this.”

The town may have returned to normal. But now the supernatural world was known by the majority of the town. Even though the Anuk-ite was gone and Monroe wasn’t around to stir the pot, there was still a tension that had to be carefully handled.

If people learned something inhuman was abducting people, it could cause another panic. Noah and Parrish made sure the other deputies didn’t see this footage for that same reason. Both still felt the sting of betrayal when the whole station turned against them. As much as Noah hated to admit it he still couldn’t trust the others like he used to.

“Did you find anything inside the car?” Liam asked.

“No. Nothing. No residue. No fingerprints besides the owners. I had Parrish make a list of any disappearances from possible runaways to this. We tried narrowing it down to ones we suspect have something supernatural about it.”

“We’ll look into it,” Liam said.

“I appreciate it. I know you kids were hoping to enjoy some time off before you went to college-”

“This is what we do, Scott trusted us protect the town, that is what we will do.”

The trio left the police station with the file Noah gave them, receiving a friendly nod from Parrish and suspicious glares from several of the deputies. Liam smiled smugly at them, Theo gave them a rather sinister grin and Nolan averted his gaze.

While Nolan remembered working with those deputies when he was with Monroe and felt shame for his history with them, Theo and Liam felt giddy to rub it in the deputies faces how _they_ had won the war. Liam especially loved hearing the story of how Noah had kicked some of their ass’s at Eichen.

Theo just hated them for all the times they woke him up when he was sleeping in his truck.

Once they were outside Theo spoke. “So what next little wolf?”

“Well check the guys car out first. See if we can get a scent.”

“Could we be dealing with Oni?” Nolan asked. “I read in the bestiary that they can teleport. It was night out so they could manifest.”

“You’ve been doing your research freckles.”

Nolan frowned at Theo. He never called Nolan by his name. It was always _freckles_ _, blondie_ or worse, _little lamb_. Nolan hated the last one. But Theo insisted Nolan reminded him of a little baby lamb. All cute and helpless.

At least Liam got to be called little wolf.

“I may be human but that doesn’t mean I can’t help out like Mason does,” Nolan replied.

“I don’t think so. Scott told me Oni don’t kidnap people. They track down their targets and either scan them or kill them.”

“Scan them for what?” Nolan asked.

“Evil spirits. Usually they are summoned and controlled by someone. The last person to summon Oni in Beacon Hills was Noshiko Yukimura and that cost her a lot of power.”

“She doesn’t have any more tails so she wouldn’t be able to summon any Oni,” Theo said.

“Maybe someone else is summoning Oni to kidnap people,” Nolan offered.

"You don’t summon Oni to kidnap people. Their assistance comes at too high a price from something like this.”

 “Let’s just get to Franks car and see if we can find anything. We’ll talk to Deaton later and see if he knows anything about any creatures that can kidnap people without notice.”

 “I think we already know what creature can do that,” Theo said with a stony edge to his voice.

 Liam sighed. “Don’t even go there.”

 ***

 

Corey and Mason walked into Corey’s house. He had to grab a change of cloths, he was planning to spend the rest of the week with Mason and needed to grab his best clothing for the party.

“Need help?” Mason asked.

“No, I’ll be quick,” Corey said.

Mason looked down at the floor when he felt something crumple beneath his foot. He frowned when he saw a bunch of mail and newspapers.

“How long have your parents been gone?” he asked

Corey frowned, bending down to grab everything off the floor. “I didn’t even know they were gone. Usually if they go somewhere, they let me know.”

He tossed the papers onto the stand by the door and headed for his room. “Get yourself something to drink if you’re thirsty,” he called.

“Okay.”

Mason made his way into the kitchen. He took one sniff and let out a gag. He looked around the kitchen and realized the offensive odor was coming from the stove. He walked over and saw that someone had left food on the stove in some pans.

Food which had well rotted. There was a skillet on the floor in front of the stove and at the kitchen table it looked like someone had been preparing dinner, but it also looked like there had been some kind of altercation because some of the cutlery was on the floor and a glass of milk had been spilled, the milk having long since soured.

Alarm bells were going off in Mason’s head. The pile of mail, the state of the kitchen. Mason was starting to think Corey’s parents did not just leave without notice.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He needed to call Liam. There had been another disappearance.

 

***

 Nolan tried not to laugh as he watched Liam and Theo inside the car. Liam was in the front and Theo was in the back. Both of them were sniffing, their noses pressed close against the surface of what they were inspecting.

 It was both comical to see them both acting in such a way and fascinating. Once the fear and paranoia that had driven him to the extreme was gone he found he had a fascination with the supernatural. Seeing his companions acting so canine like was interesting to behold.

Watching their facial expression with each sniff told Nolan how the investigation was going. For Liam in the front it was frustration and anger so he must not be scenting anything useful. But Theo’s expression was one of surprise and concern. Nolan was sure Theo caught something but whatever it was, it was troubling.

“I smell fear, panic. Frank was afraid. It is over powering,” Liam said.

“I got something. It’s a little faint because of Frank’s scent. But I think I know who was here. Someone we all know.”

Liam squeezed his body through the front seats to sniff around the back. Nolan couldn’t see his face but judging from how his body tense he to recognized whatever or rather _whoever_ Theo was scenting.

He looked up at Theo. Both of them shared a look Nolan could only describe as concerned.

“It can’t be,” Liam said.

Just then his phone began to ring. He reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. He looked at the screen and quickly answered. “Mason, hey.”

Liam’s face became worried. “We’ll be right there.”

He ended the call and both of them got out of the car. “It has to be him,” Theo said having heard the conversation.

“Who? Mason?” Nolan asked.

“No. It’s Corey,” Theo said.

***

 

Less than an hour later everyone was at the Bryant house. Corey stood in the kitchen, looking at the milk on the table. His relationship with his parents was practically void, but the idea they had been kidnapped for God knows how long made him feel truly terrible.

They didn’t hit him, or scream at him, yet their negligence had been a form of abuse all in its own. But still they were his parents, and he knew he had to find them.

But instead of coming to help the others were saying he may have been the one to kidnap them!

“This is impossible, I think I would know if I was kidnapping someone,” Corey said.

“We smelled you in the car Corey,” Theo said softly.

Liam reached into the folder and pulled out a picture of Frank, handing it to Corey. Corey looked at it and a look of recognition crossed his features. “Hey, I know him. He works at the bank. I go there all the time to grab some money.”

“What about her?” Liam asked handing him another photo.

“Yeah, she works at the Pizza shop. She always puts extra cheese on my order,” Corey said. “She is missing to?”

“All these people are,” Liam said waving the folder. “Here look at them all. Do you recognize them?”

Corey looked through the photos. He recognized them all.

“This can’t be happening!” Corey said dropping the photos to the floor.

Mason put a comforting hand on Corey’s shoulder. “I am sure there is a logical explanation.”

“In this town?” Theo asked.

“A Beacon Hills explanation then,” Mason said. He turned to look at Corey in the eyes. “Have you had any odd dreams?”

Corey thought for a moment. “Define odd?”

“What do you mean?” Mason asked calmly.

“Mason after everything I have been through you think I don’t have odd dreams? I dream about drowning in a lake of mercury, I dream Douglass has me plugged up again, and he has turned everyone into Ghost Riders! I dream I am alone, invisible to the world!”

“Those are more like nightmares,” Theo pointed out.

“Not helping,” Liam snapped.

“Maybe it is a chameleon thing,” Nolan said. “I mean I know Theo is part Werewolf and part Werecoyote. But what is Corey exactly? Is he really a Werechameleon?”

“There is no such thing as Werechameleons,” Theo said dryly.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked.

“Positive. Being able to teleport is not a very common power even among the supernatural community.”

“And I can’t teleport!” Corey said hotly. “If I could don’t you think I would have used it all those times we were almost killed?”

“Maybe you just don’t remember. Wouldn’t be the first time someone in the pack had issues with memory loss,” Theo said

“There is only one way to be sure,” Liam said.

He held out his hands and flicked out his claws. Corey had a flash of memory. Of the feel of similar razor sharp looking nails digging into the back of his neck. Of the white hot fire that burned through his mind, forcing him to relive terrifying memories.

He was backing away before anyone could stop him. “No...no...no!”

He ran off, they could hear him going up to his room. Mason turned to face his friend. “Really, Liam?”

Liam lowered his hand. “I am sorry, but we need to find out for sure Mason.”

“You know how he feels about mind reading! Last time someone stuck their claws in him Scott was forcing his way into his mind!”

Liam looked at his hand, a hint of shame in his eyes. “You are right.”

“We don’t have time for this. All the evidence points to Corey,” Theo said sounding impatient.

“But Corey can’t teleport, it’s like he said,” Nolan replied.

Theo was quit for a moment. “I have an idea. Liam, what did you guys do with the Doctor’s journals?”

“Argent took them to a storage unit he owns,” Liam replied.

“Is he in town?”

Liam shook his head. “No, he went to France to visit an old friend of the pack, I think Melissa has a key though.”

Theo nodded. “Nolan and I will go check out the Doctor’s journals. You two stay here with Corey. Keep a close eye on him.”

“You think this has something to do with what the Doctors did to him?” Mason asked.

“Could be. I need to read their notes though. Just be careful, he might not realize he is kidnapping people.”

Nolan and Theo left, leaving Mason alone with Liam. “I’ll go talk to Corey,” Mason said.

He left Liam in the kitchen. He went up to Corey’s room and found him sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. Mason sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“What if it is me Mason?” Corey asked. “What if it’s something leftover from what the Doctors did to me?”

“Then we will take care of it,” Mason said. “The Doctors are dead, they can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore.”

Corey sighed. “I thought the nightmare was over. That I didn’t have to worry about being a Chimera anymore. But now...”

Mason took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “We will figure this out Corey. We always do.”

Corey leaned against Mason. “Are they still downstairs?”

“Theo and Nolan left to check something out. Liam is still here.”

Corey nodded. “I’ll let him read my mind.”

“You don’t have to Corey. I know you are afraid of it, I won’t let you do something you don’t want to. Even if Liam says we need to do it.”

“You’d go against Liam for me?” Corey asked.

 “Liam is my best friend. But I am not going to let him hurt you. That’s not how we treat the people we are trying to help. Or our pack mates.”

 Corey was quiet for a moment. “I still want to do it. If I am abducting people who is to say I won’t try and abduct you? Or Liam or Theo or Nolan. We need to know for sure.”

 "Are you certain?” Mason asked.

 Corey nodded, his expression firm. “Yeah. I need to know if I am responsible for this.”

 “I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise.”

 Corey pulled him close and kissed him. “Think we have time for a qucikie?”

 “I’m still here you know!” Liam yelled from downstairs.

 The two of them laughed. “You can come up Liam!” Mason yelled.

 A few moments later a sheepish looking Liam walked in. “Corey, I am sorry for how I acted. I didn’t stop to think how you might feel about having your mind read.”

 Corey shrugged. “It’s fine Liam. It happened a long time ago. I forgave Scott. I understand he was under a lot of pressure and he had a lot of lives depending on him.”

 “Are you sure about doing this?” Liam asked.

 “Yes. Let’s do this.”

 Corey made room for Liam to sit beside him. Mason put a hand on Corey shoulder as Liam summoned his claws. “I will try to make this painless.”

 "That’s what he said,” Corey replied, making Liam laugh.

 “Here we go.”

 His claws hovered over the surface of Corey’s neck and with a sharp thrust he embedded them into his spine. Both of their bodies seized and their minds were connected.

  _Focus!_ Liam thought to himself. _Think of your parents, think of Frank, the girl from the pizza shop._

 It was like dropping a stone into a shallow lake. The stone caused the dirt at the bottom to float to the surface. Just by thinking these questions Corey’s mind automatically began to bring up a plethora of images. Each one came with a memory.

 For the Bryant’s it was resentment, apathy, loneliness. Liam could feel it pressing against his mind. He saw all the times they ignored Corey, leaving him to fend for himself for most of his life.

 Liam went a little deeper, pushing against the surface and further into the subconscious. The dark part of the mind filled with secrets and mysteries hidden even from us,

 What he found shocked him.

 Corey hiding in the back of Franks car, assaulting him as soon as he got him.

 The girl from the Pizza shop getting ready to close, only to scream in terror as Corey materialized in front of her.

 The Bryant’s getting ready for dinner, Corey had been in his room when he went downstairs and chased them around the house. His mother he grabbed at the stove, his father had run outside but Corey had caught him.

 Many other memories. People stalked, assaulted, vanished.

 Screams of fear, the world glowing green around him. Strange places that looked like alien worlds. A raven black as night, a woman with hair like fresh blood and skin like death, a man dressed like a cowboy, his skin like wood.

 A single thought that resonated from deep in the void: The lounge will ride together forever.

 The connection ended and Liam pulled his claws out of Corey. The Chimera fell unconscious, Mason held him up, trying to wake him up.

 “What happened?” he asked.

 “It was Corey. He was abducting people. But something wasn’t right. It was like something buried deep in his mind was compelling him to do it.”

 “Will he be okay?” Mason asked.

 “Yeah. He just needs some time.”

 “What are we going to do Liam?” Mason asked.

 “I don’t know. Hopefully Theo and Nolan can find something out. For now lets just keep an eye on him.”

  

***

 

Nolan and Theo were inside Argent’s storage unit. They had a light on and were looking through some books. Nolan hated the unit the moment Theo had used the key they had gotten from Melissa at the hospital to open the door. After explaining the situation to her she had given them the key and told them which unit was Argents.

There had been dozens of dusty old books but most disturbing was the gear that looked like it should be from some steampunk nightmare. Nolan had heard the stories of the Doctors (even read the book in case he had some repressed memories about them) and he was thankful he never had to receive an organ transplant, else he might be a Chimera himself.

Reading the books were going to give Nolan nightmares for the rest of his life. Most of it was in scientific terms he didn’t understand. But other bits were _way_ too descriptive in the Doctors gruesome experiments.

“Find anything yet?” the human asked, anxious to leave as soon as possible.

“We have only been here for twenty minutes. There is literally centuries worth of research here,” Theo responded.

“What makes you think what is happening to Corey will be in here?” Nolan asked.“I thought you were the first Chimera?”

“I was the first chimera to survive the transformation,” Theo said. “They had tried making chimeras before but they never made it through the transformation process.”

“Until you.”

“Until me. But they still considered me a failure.”

Theo still remembered the bitterness he felt when the Surgeon called him an ordinary evil and that he was only a profound success in the fact he was entitled and narcissistic. He may have been right but his words still were like a slap to the face.

It was only because the words were true that they stung so harshly. Even now Theo hated to remember those words. Not because they hurt his ego like they did then, but because they were a reminder of Theo’s greatest flaws.

“That’s a good thing though right?” Nolan asked. “I mean if you had been a success then you would have been the host for the Beast.”

“True. But at the time I wanted to be a success. I thought being a Chimera would make me unique. Better than the average shifter. But it only made me a little better than a human. I hated them for that. I felt like I had been hustled by a car dealer. Instead of getting a Lexus I got a Chevette.”

“That was why you wanted to take Scott’s alpha power. Why you wanted the Beast’s power. Because they were the best powers a shifter could have.”

Theo nodded. “Yeah. Then I got sent to hell and got a sever reality check. I thought I wanted power, but the truth was I just wanted to belong.”

Nolan was quiet for a moment. Letting Theo’s words sink in. “I..I am scared of you Theo. You’re a murder, a killer and I am not sure if I can trust you. But I understand you better than the others do. I know what it is like to be so sure in your beliefs that you don’t consider the consequences to your actions. You also took Gabe’s pain before he died, even though you had no reason to do it other than kindness. So I think you are not the same person you were. I think you are better and if you truly try, I think the others will accept you. I mean, it’s not like you’re the first killer Scott has brought into the pack right?”

Theo smirked. “You’re a freaky little kid, but you’re also cool.”

Nolan frowned. “I am only a few years younger than you!”

Theo laughed.

“So what makes you so sure you know what Corey is going through?”

“Part of the reason why the Doctors made me part Werecoyote was because they _all_ have the ability to turn into a coyote. The ability is more rare among Werewolves though some Alphas are capable of taking on a more monstrous man-beast form. I tried to turn into a coyote but I was only able to assume my wolf form. I had figured since I was a wolf and a coyote maybe I could do both. Then two years before I cam back To Beacon Hills I was going for a run. As I started to transform, I thought about what it would like to become a coyote and when I transformed I realized something was different. I found a nearby stream and looked at my reflection and saw I was a coyote.”

“I didn’t know you could turn into a coyote,” Nolan said.

Theo smiled and put his finger to his lips in a _don’t tell_ gesture.

I went to the Doctors and told them. I hoped it was a sign that maybe I was evolving. They did some tests and I admit I was doped up on a lot of drugs at the time. But I remember the Geneticist saying something about-he struggled to remember exactly what was said-something...genesis. Eta? No...beta?”

“Was it metagenesis?” Nolan asked looking at the book he was reading.

Theo snapped his fingers. “That is it!”

Nolan pointed to the book he. “I am reading some notes on here. It talks about you,” he made room so Theo could stand next to him as he read from the book. “Subject Theo Raken has recently displayed an unknown ability to assume a coyote form as well as his normal wolf form. After hours of intense testing we can confirm the subject is still a failure.”

Nolan looked up when he heard a soft growl come from Theo’s lips. “Yeah, I am such a failure that the Doctor’s and their project are all dead.”

Nolan let out a breath of air. It was amazing how Theo could hold a grudge.

He continued. “Since Theo is our longest surviving specimen, we theorize that with enough time any of the specimens that survive long enough will go through what the Geneticist calls Metagenesis. A process where specimens begin to exhibit stronger abilities depending on what beings are used in their creation. In the subjects case his natural ability to turn into a wolf was a result of the Werecoyote used to make him. Before that the wolf was the only form he can take. The exact time it would take for metagenesis to occur in other specimens is unclear as subject has been alive for six years now. It is unclear exactly unknown how long he has this ability or how other specimens might react. Though the chances of other specimens surviving long enough to undergo the process are slim. The subjects mentality appears to be the same, but due to the fact Werecoyotes and Werewolves have similar instincts could be what allows his mentality to remain balanced.”

“That must be what is happening to Corey. He is going through metagenesis!” Theo said.

“But what is Corey exactly?” Corey asked. “I know you guys like to joke and say he is a Werechameleon but-”

Theo turned and began to search through more boxes. “Like I said before there are no such things as Werechameleons. There are plenty of shifters and supernatural beings that can hide themselves. But if what he was doing was actually camouflage then he wouldn’t turn entirely invisible. It would only be his skin!”

“How does his ability work exactly?”

“At first I assumed he somehow reflects light. But then I began to realize he was more powerful than anyone realized when the Wild Hunt showed up.”

“The what?”

Theo ignored him and continued to look until he found another journal that didn’t look as old as the rest. He opened it up and continued to go through its contents. “Here! It’s a list of all the Chimeras they created. Age, date of birth, blood type, what transplants they had and what the Doctors used to make them.” his eyes widened comically. “I’ll be damned, they actually used a chameleon for Corey!”

“Why?” Nolan asked with a frown. “I mean yeah they got the tongue and can change their skin colors but chameleons are not exactly predators.”

“True. But the Doctors had a theory that shifters powers had something to do with their animal nature. For instance the Werewolves and Werecoyotes being able to siphon pain. Since they are both pack creatures and tend to their wounded, it could be that translated into their power to ease the physical burden on another. Or an Alphas ability to inflict lasting harm on a Beta. Alphas are supposed to keep the pack in check so you get some little shit causing a fuss you need to make him settle down and make sure he gets the message loud and clear.”

“It’s like cause and effect. It’s kind of like how Deaton is going on about how there is a spiritual aspect to shifters.”

“Exactly. The Doctors were hoping to create beings with unique abilities or to even enhance the Chimeras abilities by using animal essence. There was this one Chimera, Josh. He was part Raiju and part eel.”

“Okay so if Corey is part chameleon what else is he?”

Theo began to scan the book again. Nolan knew something was wrong when his expression fell. “Shit I was right.” He closed the book and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hand over his hair. “Bastards actually put some Ghost Rider into him!”

“I take it that is bad?” Nolan asked.

“I do not have enough time to explain how bad that is. I admit I always wondered when the hunt showed up. Then when I saw him in his new form...they must have wanted to see how the chameleons ability to camouflage itself would mix with the Riders ability to phase out of shift with our reality! I never imagined they would create a Chimera with Ghost Rider powers! What were they thinking?”

“I don’t really understand but okay,” Nolan nodded his head.

“That book you read said that the Doctors weren’t sure how another Chimera might react mentally to going through Metagenesis. Like is said since coyotes and wolves have very similar instincts, it didn’t affect me much.”

“But the metagenesis has messed his head up because he is part chameleon and part Ghost Rider.”

“Exactly, the Riders steal people who see them. If Corey is following the same instinct it would explain why people are going missing...but where are they going?”

Theo pulled out his cell and dialed Liam’s number. He told them to meet him and Nolan at Deatons. Nolan could hear Liam speaking in a panicked tone and knew something had happened. Theo merely listened. When Liam was done Theo ended the call.

“Come on Nol, lets go,” Theo said.

Nolan didn’t move. Just smiled at him.

“What?” Theo asked.

“You called me Nol. Guess we are friends huh?”

Theo tried to scowl. But it was ruined by the curve in his lips.

***

 

It was starting to get dark out and Corey had yet to wake up. Mason held his hand. Liam was downstairs cleaning up the mess while Mason kept vigil over his boyfriend.

“I guess we should have known something like this was going to happen huh?” he spoke to Corey. “Things were too quiet for too long. That’s how it works right. We might get a couple months off but then we get hit with something supernatural. I know you didn’t mean to abduct those people Corey. I promise we will figure this all out.”

Corey’s eyes began to flutter open. “Liam I think he is starting to wake up!” Mason said excitedly. He gently cupped Corey’s face. Wanting to be the first thing Corey saw. But when he did open his lids his eyes shined with a luminescent green color.

“Liam!” Mason yelled.

Just then there was a crash from downstairs and the sound of a roar that had to be Liam.

“Liam!” Mason yelled standing up. Corey suddenly grabbed his arm, his grip firm. “Mason!” Corey groaned. “Run!” he hissed finally letting go.

Mason stumbled back. Corey got off the bed, his movements erratic. Mason stared in horror as Corey began to change, his skin became darker and wooden, his face became more pointed, his eye bulged out and a tail slid out from behind his shirt.

He crouched down low, his eyes rolling in different directions.

“Mason!” Liam yelled from downstairs.

Mason grabbed the door and slammed it shut, he ran downstairs and found Liam fighting three humanoid creatures. Like Corey they had dark wood like skin and their eyes glowed a vivid green.

One of them had Liam in a full nelson and Liam had his legs wrapped around the neck of another. The last creature saw Mason and charged at him. “Mason run!” Liam yelled.

The creature brought its fist back but something grabbed its arm. Mason was shocked to see Corey’s tongue had shot out and was wrapped around its arm. With a jerk of his head the creature went flying onto the kitchen table.

“Do not harm Mason!” Corey roared.

The other two creatures went slack, the one holding Liam dropped him. He fell to the floor but quickly got back up and ran over to Mason.

All the creatures were kneeling on the ground. Whispering over and over. “Do not harm Mason!”

“Lets go!” Liam yelled. He pulled Mason out of the house and they jumped in Mason’s car and took off. The last thing they saw as they sped down the road was Corey watching them leave.

“What the fuck was that?” Liam yelled.

“My boyfriend,” Mason said.

Just then Liam’s phone began to ring. It was Theo. He told Liam to meet him and Nolan at Deaton’s office, they had found something. Liam quickly explained what happened and called Deaton to have him meet them at the clinic.

 

***

 

The puppy pack stood in Deaton’s clinic. Theo was showing them the books he and Nolan found.

“This is more serious than I thought,” Deaton said. “I knew the Doctor’s were experimenting. Making Chimeras from supernaturals beings and animals but using the power of a Ghost Rider is pure madness!”

“Who or what is a Ghost Rider?” Nolan asked.

“Ghost Riders are part of the Wild Hunt. Normally they are invisible but sometimes people see them. When they do they are taken by the Riders who erase all trace of them from reality, even wipe other peoples memories of the ones they abduct,” Liam explained.

“A few years ago they came to Beacon Hills and got stuck here. They took Stiles, and we all forgot about him. We were able to save him though, since he was such an important person to the pack our subconscious told us something was wrong,” Mason continued.

“The Wild Hunt are a group of beings made from powerful magic. Ancient and primeval. Only a fool would tamper with them,” Deaton said.

“Or a mad doctor,” Theo replied.

“Or a Nazi Werelion-Wolf,” Liam said.

“Okay so since Corey is part Ghost Rider, and he is going through this Metagenesis thing and he is following his Ghost Rider instincts and is abducting people then where is he taking them?” Mason asked.

“Wait, you said Ghost Riders can erase peoples memories. So why do we still remember these people?” Nolan asked. “I mean if no one remembers them why are they being reported as missing?”

“Chimera’s are not as powerful as the creatures we are based on,” Theo said. “We can share their powers and abilities but on a diminished level. I am not as strong as regular Werewolves or Werecoyotes . Tracy was part Kanima but her venom didn’t refill as quickly.”

“So Corey can take people, he just can’t erase them from reality,” Mason said.

“But what is he doing with them?” Mason asked.

“I...I think he is transforming them,” Liam said.

“What?”

“When Mason and I were attacked, I recognized one of the attackers as one of the missing people. But he didn’t look human anymore. His skin was like petrified wood. I think Corey is somehow turning people into pseudo-Ghost Riders.”

“Can he do that?” Nolan asked looking terrified. “Theo said Chimeras are not as powerful.”

“Wild Hunt magic is unpredictable. Add the fact he is going through some kind of mutation like what Theo went through then who is to say he hasn’t gained a new ability,” Deaton said.

“But the Ghost Riders took people to add them to their group. They are the first hunt, the collectors of souls,” Mason said. “The beings we fought were similar, but they had more awareness. They spoke to us and looked more human. They didn’t fight using the Rider’s weapons.”

“Can we turn them back?” Liam asked.

Deaton shrugged. “There has never been a case of a person returning from the Hunt once they become a Rider.”

“Alright. So we need to find Corey wherever he is and contain him. He can turn invisible and turn us into his minions and we have to deal with his servants at the same time.”

“There has to be a way to reverse the process,” Mason said.

“We turn him,” Theo said.

“Into a Werewolf?” Mason asked.

Theo nodded. “Hayden became a Werewolf when Scott bit her. If Scott or another Alpha bites Corey he could become a Werewolf.”

“Or die!”

“Or turn into something else...I mean. I heard that happens sometimes,” Nolan said.

“We need to call for help. I’ll contact Scott and tell him about the situation. We’ll keep looking for Corey.” Liam put a comforting hand on Mason’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll save him.”

“We need to tell Stilinski,” Theo said. “If Corey is going to abduct anyone who has seen him, he could target the whole town.”

“I’ll call him now and let him know, then I will call Scott,” Liam said.

***

 Noah slammed the door shut and locked it. He held his gun in his hand, gritting his teeth. The station was under attack, he could hear the sounds of gunfire and screams. Green light shined through the blinds.

 A group of creatures (God only knows what) had stormed through the door, attacking everything and everyone in sight. Noah’s phone began to ring, he quickly answered it.

 “Sheriff?”

 “Liam!”

 “What’s going on?”

 “We’re under attack! I don’t know what the hell these things are but-”

 “Listen, it’s Corey!”

 “What?”

 “He has gone through some kind of mutation. He has been kidnapping people and turning them into those things so don’t kill them if you can help it, and if you see Corey run!”

 Noah couldn’t believe it. Corey was the cause of all this?

 Noah became aware that it was suddenly quiet. No gunshots or screams. Just a very deadly silence.

 “Liam, listen. You have to stop Corey. What ever you do-”

 The door burst into tiny splinters. His deputies walked in but they were no longer human. They filled his room, standing along the left side and the right, he couldn’t escape.

 A creature walked in, just like the others except it had an only pointed face and a tail, the more he looked at its face and saw the thick eyebrows and the hair he realized this thing was none other than Corey.

 Noah put his hands up, placing his gun on the desk.

 “Corey, son. Listen. You need to stop this,” he said.

 “You...will join the lounge. You will lead the warriors. You will find my Mason and bring him to me.”

 Corey grabbed the desk and effortlessly pushed it aside. “Corey, stop!” Noah yelled.

 Corey grabbed him by the neck and within moments Noah Stilinski was no more. Just another drone.

 “Find my Mason,” Corey ordered him. “The time to celebrate is near. Everything must be perfect.”

 Noah turned to look at the others. “You heard him. Mason Hewitt is to be found and detained. Under no circumstances is he to be harmed.”

 “Yes sir,” the other deputies spoke.

 They all vanished in a puff of green smoke. Leaving an empty station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed by how this story just seems to be writing itself. I got this chapter done a couple days ago and haven't done any writing today since I had to move. But I got the time to update so here you all go!

The Present

 

Mason awoke with a start. He was on a bed, not in his room or in a hospital (the latter of which he had grown very familiar with). No, he was in a bar, one he recognized: The Sinema.

 But he wasn’t alone. There were dozens of people working around him. Putting up lights, setting up a stereo system and even placing bottles of alcohol at the bar. Someone had sprinkled rose petals around the bed and on one of the tables was a pile or items.

 Cloths, bottles of cologne, books, laptops, flat-screen TV’s, wristwatches.

 There was something not right with the bar. Mason had been there dozens of times, but there was a stillness in the air. Mason felt like it was familiar, but he wasn’t sure.

 As Mason scanned the room, he let out a soft cry. “Liam!”

 Liam was placing a new book to the pile. Mason got off the bed and quickly made his way to his friend. Liam stopped to look at Mason with those creepy green eyes.

 “You have awoken,” Liam said in that robotic tone.

 “Liam where are we? What is this?” Mason asked.

 “Home, offerings,” Liam said.

 “Home? Offerings?” Mason repeated confused.

 “This is our domain. These are our gifts to you, cherished one.”

 Mason placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders, trying not to flinch at the feel of cold, hard wood beneath his shirt. “Liam man, snap out of it!” Mason begged.

 “There is no Liam. Only the drone. I must prepare for the celebration. Everything must be perfect for Mason.”

 Liam pulled himself from Mason’s grip and went off to continue working. Mason looked around. He spotted the doors which appeared to be unguarded. He made his way to them but before he could they opened.

 Corey walked in, flanked by two large burly men. All movement stopped as all those present watched Corey, waiting for orders.

 “Corey,” Mason whispered.

 Corey’s eyes focused on Mason and he cocked his head to the side. He made his way to Mason, caressing his face with both hands. Mason froze, waiting to be transformed. Instead Corey pecked him on the lips.

 “Almost time,” he said.

 “Time for what?” Mason asked.

 “To celebrate. Your birthday can not be ruined. We will celebrate. I will bring you joy and happiness. I will keep you here in the nest and protect you. I will make our family grow, we will be together with our children for all time. They will love you as I do. They will help me keep you safe. The world is too dangerous, I must tame it for you. For you Mason, all for you.” he pecked Mason on the lips again. “Because I love you.”

“Corey,” Mason said trying to fight down the inappropriate warm feeling in his chest that was starting to grow. “You do realize I don’t need you to turn people into...what ever you are turning them into.”

Corey cocked his head to the side as if Mason’s words were confusing him. “I must. We will all ride together forever.”

“Corey listen. I love you. Do you love me?”

“Of course!” Corey replied.

“The listen. Your part Ghost Rider. The Dread Doctors mixed that with some chameleon. But your mutating, evolving. The Ghost Rider instincts are messing with your heads. We need to find Scott-”

“Yes. Scott, Stiles, Hayden, Nolan, Melissa. We will find them all. We will make them one of us and ride together. We will be the lounge of Beacon Hills.”

Mason cocked his head to the side. “Lounge? Isn’t that what you call a pack of reptiles?”

“You don’t like that term?”

“I mean...it sounds more casual than pack I guess.”

 “If you want, we can come up with another name,” Corey said.

 “No, you are going to come with me and we are going to find Deaton. He can help.”

 “Deaton?” Corey asked.

 “Yes Deaton, he is a Druid remember?”

 “Deaton.”

 “Yes Deaton. Lets just-”

 “Mason.”

 Corey froze. He turned to see Deaton standing with a group of the others. His eyes green and his skin wood like. “Protect Mason, bring more to be turned,” Deaton said.

 “Oh shit,” Mason said.

 “No sorrow,” Corey said hugging Mason. “Only joy. I will bring you joy. I will protect you. I will love you.” Mason gasped when he felt Corey’s tail slide over his backside in a very sensual manner. “Forever Mason. All of this for you. Forever.”

***

A day ago

 

The puppy pack were at the station which was now a crime scene. With Noah and many of the others gone it was up to Parrish to lead the remaining deputies. They had just finished filling Parrish in on the situation.

 “Corey is the culprit?” Parrish asked.

 “He can’t help himself,” Mason said defending his boyfriend.

 “It’s the Ghost Rider in him. It’s compelling him to capture people that have seen him and he turns them into pseudo-Riders,” Liam explained.

 “But where do they go?” Parrish asked. “We are getting more reports of people going missing. I don’t think we can keep this contained much longer guys.”

 “What does your instinct tell you?” Mason asked.

 “Why would the Hellhound have anything to do with this?” Parrish asked.

 “You’re a death omen. Plus the Ghost Riders and Hellhounds are part of the Wild Hunt,” Nolan said.

 Everyone gave him a surprised look. “I told you I having been reading the bestiary,” he said turning red.

 “Plus the Hellhounds are supposed to protect the supernatural,” Theo continued. “Like you did with the beast or Halwyn did with the Anuk-ite. Corey is definitely a threat to the supernatural.”

 “I already called Scott, and he is on his way. We hope his bite could turn Corey into a Werewolf,” Liam said.

 “But what about the people who he transformed?”

 No one had an answer; except Nolan.

 “The nine-herbs!” he said excitedly. “I was talking to Deaton last night, and he told me that Melissa used it to cure Argent of the Ghost Rider poison.”

 “And she used to on Peter and Corey!” Mason said. He gave Nolan a playful punch on the shoulder. “Good job man!”

 “Would it work though?” Theo asked. “Corey is a Chimera, he is not a true shifter. Wolfsbane and mountain ash do not affect us.”

 “It’s worth a shot. Nolan, can you get it ready?” Liam asked.

 “Yeah, I’ll go to the hospital. Melissa will have the ingredients there.”

 Liam looked to Theo. “You go with him. We can’t risk being alone right now.”

 “What are you going to do?” Theo asked.

 “Try to figure out where Corey has gone...I think...I think he isn’t hiding in Beacon Hills. I think he is hiding in the Ghost Rider dimension.”

 The group was silent as they let this information sink in.

 “When I read his mind I saw him abducting those people. I also saw this place. It wasn’t like the train station the Riders had. It was like our world but, different. It is hard to remember exactly but I think the train station was just a small part of _that_ world and-”

He stopped talking when he noticed the crow watching them. Maybe Liam was just being paranoid, but it seemed as if the crow was looking right at them. Seeing it reminded Liam of the memories he pulled from Corey’s subconscious. There had been ravens and a woman of such severe beauty Liam didn’t know if he should be attracted to her or afraid.

 “Liam what is it?” Mason asked.

 “Nothing. I...I think Corey was somehow able to return to the dimension the Ghost Riders go to. So can his servants. When I was at Masons those things just appeared. My guess is he is having them kidnap more people for him to turn.”

 “I thought the dimension vanished when the Riders did?” Parrish asked.

 “The portals vanished when the Riders did. We checked to make sure,” Mason said. “But the dimension is still there. The train station was just used by the Riders to hold the people they took until they were ready to move on. Hayden and I found over fifty rooms there. I don’t doubt there was more.”

“Parrish, do you remember anything about that place? Did Douglass mention anything about it?” Liam asked.

Parrish thought for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. “When we first arrived, he was delighted. Said he couldn’t wait to explore their world and learn its secrets. Corey was already there when we arrived. He had me restrain him. He somehow already knew about Corey’s ability. He laughed, saying the Doctors were fools for trying to bring back the Beast when they had a key to ultimate power.”

He got a regretful look on his face. No doubt the memory of his time as the Nazi’s thrall was still a shameful event for him.

“Too bad he is one of the Riders now. He might be able to tell us more. He spent his whole life tracking the Wild Hunt. I am sure he knew a lot about it,” Theo said.

“Parrish I know you are busy but you might be the only one who can help us find Corey. If he is in the Ghost Riders world, you could be the only one who can get us in.”

“We’ve opened rifts to their world before,” Mason said.

“Yeah and the Anuk-ite slipped through,” Theo reminded him. “Whose to say there are not other things there?”

“That Hellhound Munroe killed, wasn’t he the one who originally trapped it in the Wild Hunt?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah so?”

“So...unless the Ghost Riders came here like a hundred-years ago to collect it whose to say the Hellhound didn’t just send him there himself.”

“You think I could open a rift myself?” Parrish asked sounding skeptical.

“Maybe. You are connected to the Wild Hunt. We don’t know how or why but who is to say you can’t open a rift? There is a bunch about Hellhounds we don’t know about.”

Parrish looked around. “I need to get things in order here. I’ll help you as soon as I can.”

“Meet us at the school tonight,” Liam instructed.

Parrish nodded and went to go speak to some of the remaining deputies. Liam turned to the others. “Alright, Mason and I will see if we can find any rifts. Theo said Douglass used Geiger counters to find the rifts before. We’ll try using one of those.”

“Where are you going to find one of those?” Theo asked.

“I have one at home,” Mason confessed. “I figured if we encountered portals to other worlds once we might again.”

“Alright. You two go get the herbs ready. If we can find one of the taken we can see if it works and cures them. Mason and I will look for the rift. If you encounter any of the taken or Corey, just run,” Liam said.

Theo put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Not bad little wolf. You make a good Alpha.”

Liam smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

The group broke apart, going their separate ways. None of them noticed the crow was still watching them with eyes that were too intelligent, nor did they notice it vanish into thin air when it flew off.

***

 

“Alright boys, here you go,” Melissa said handing them the rest of the ingredients.

“Thank you Melissa,” Nolan said.

She smiled at him. “Any time, sweetie.”

Nolan had long ago confessed he did not shoot her home. But it was his friend Gabe, who did it in order to protect him from Munroe, the same woman who claimed she was trying to protect children like them.

Melissa held no grudge against Nolan nor Gabe. She had felt the full force of the Anuk-ite’s power. She knew the madness it could inspire in others. Poor Gabe had paid the ultimate price and Nolan was lucky enough to have survived the whole debacle.

She admitted she had a soft spot on him. There was an innocence to him. Maybe innocence was the wrong word. Nothing innocent seemed to survive unscathed in this town. But there was a _vulnerability_ to Nolan that made her mommy instincts surge.

“Hope this works, because even if Scott bites Corey I doubt he will be willing to bite all the people that have been transformed,” Theo said.

Ah yes, Theo was...complicated. Such a simple word to describe such a complex individual. Melissa had mixed feelings about him. He had manipulated her son and his friends and even killed Scott. She still had nightmares of finding her babies broken body.

But she also knew Theo was different now. Since he had been freed by Liam Theo had shown loyalty to the pack and Melissa knew he was friends with the younger members of the pack.

Would she ever truly forgive him for what he did?

Perhaps not. Some things you can not forgive. But Theo desired to become a better person and Melissa was not going to begrudge him that. It seemed second chances were something one could find in the McCall pack.

“We will find a way to save them,” she told him softly, yet with conviction. “We always do.”

“I hope we can. Corey doesn’t deserve this. He is a good guy,” Nolan said.

“Even beyond the grave the Doctor’s are screwing us over,” Theo muttered.

“You are Corey are the last ones right?” Nolan asked.

Theo nodded. “Yeah. The others are all dead.”

“Isn’t Malia a Chimera?” he asked. “Her dad is a Werewolf and her mom is a Werecoyote right?”

“Shifter genetics are a bit more complicated than that. Even in the rare mixed relationships, children of such unions are born taking after one parent or the other. Even though her parents are of two different species Malia is not a Chimera or a hybrid.”

“But isn’t that Jackson guy part lizard or something?”

Theo snickered. Whittemore hated being described as a _lizard._ “I’m a Kanima damn it!” he would say.

“Jackson is a mutation. You have to remember being a shifter is more a spiritual thing than a science thing. Even though Scott and the others were able to turn him into a Werewolf, some of his Kanima traits remained. Douglass was the same. The Doctors took a strong interest in mutations. Obviously such beings helped with their Chimera research.”

“What about you?” Nolan asked.

“What about me?” Theo replied.

“I mean if you have kids will they be human or will they be little baby Chimeras?”

Theo stopped what he was doing. Truth be told...he never asked himself that question. Being a father was never on his list of priorities. It was always power, becoming an alpha, power, becoming a werewolf, power, taking the Beasts power, survival, trying to become part of a pack.

But family? Fatherhood?

“I have no idea,” Theo said.

“Do you want kids or-”

“Nolan sweetie,” Melissa interrupted gently, “I think we should focus more on the herbs okay?”

Theo sent Melissa an appreciative smile. He knew she wasn’t his number one fan. He couldn’t blame her. Of all the people whose ire he deserved, she had the most right to it.

Nolan blushed a little. “Sorry. That was rude of me. I just...ignorance is what caused me to become a Hunter. That and fear. I don’t want to do something stupid because I wasn’t in the know. Not ever again. If people took the time to understand the supernatural than maybe there wouldn’t be so many Hunters.”

Theo let out a humorless laugh. “Funny, I always thought people were just murderous by their nature.”

***

 

“So what is the deal with you and Theo?” Mason asked.

 "What do you mean?” Liam asked.

 “Dude, I am your best friend. I see the signs.”

 They were back at the Bryant house. They were getting some strong readings but not strong enough to suggest there was a rift. Mason believed Corey and his drones would leave a trail they might be able to follow.

 “I know you guys have been getting closer as of late. Everywhere you go he is there.”

 “So,” Liam replied feeling somewhat defensive.

 “When you found out, he was living in his truck you bullied him into moving in with you.”

 Liam gave him a scandalized look. “I did not bully him!”

 “Every day you tracked him down and bragged about how you had an extra bed at your home and it was so comfortable you sometimes slept on it instead of your own bed and how your mother made the most wonderful meals. Hell, you even brought containers of it with you to eat in front of him.”

“Theo was being stubborn...I needed to subtly convince him,” Liam responded.

Mason smiled. One of the best things about Beacon Hills was it was a very open minded place for people of the LGBT community. In all the years he had lived here Mason almost never heard stories of people being harassed for their sexual orientation. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen, but it was so rare that it was almost unheard of.

Mason knew he was lucky to grow up in such an open minded town. You could be straight, gay, bi or transgender and no one would care. Most of the people here were very fluid with their sexuality, anyway. So the idea of Liam who had never shown any attraction to the same sex before suddenly developing feelings for Theo wasn’t so surprising.

In Beacon Hills you are more likely to be persecuted for having fangs and claws than being gay. Not exactly an improvement but still.

“It’s okay if you like him Liam. I know Theo has changed. I admit when you first brought him back I was more comfortable with the idea of locking him up in Eichen. But after the war I realized he isn’t the same Theo, we first met. He is trying.”

“It’s just...complicated,” Liam said with a sigh. “I don’t know what I am doing Mason. Most of the time I like being around him but other times he gets me so riled up I want beat that stupid smirk off his face. Plus he is a guy. If he was a girl, I might get him flowers or take him to see a romance movie or something corny.”

Mason shook his head. “And why can’t you do that with a guy?”

Liam shrugged. “Well can you see Theo holding flowers I got him or going to see some cheesy romance movie?”

Mason chucked. “Even if Theo was a girl I doubt he would be into that.”

Liam smirked. “Yeah, you are right.”

“Theo is your anchor. Why is that?” Mason asked.

“I don’t know. He was always there. Always cool and collected. Always speaking the truth. Telling me how I would hate myself if I hurt someone. How I would be letting Scott down. He just always knew what to say. Before I knew it I stopped thinking about the mantra and started thinking to myself ‘What would Theo say if he was here right now?’”

“He’s your voice or reason. Practical, calculating. The perfect foil for your anger.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Mason walked over to Liam and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Listen. You’re my best friend Liam. I know you and Theo have a complicated relationship...well, I think we all do. But I think you’re his anchor too. I mean why has he staid this long? He keeps you calm and I think you help him understand what it means to be human. To feel love and compassion. How else do you think he was able to take Gabe’s pain?”

“You helped him understand how to do that Mason. I’m not his anchor. _We all_ are.”

“Maybe. But no matter what you decide to do I will support you. You were always there for me.”

“Thanks man, I’ll think about it. But let’s find your boyfriend before I start exploring my sexuality.”

“I hope we can save him Liam. I can’t lose him. Not again.”

It was Liams turn to comfort Mason. “We’ll save him Mason. He’s pack. Family.”

 

***

 

Later that day as the sun began to set below the sky the pack met up at the school. Liam and Mason had been traveling all over town trying to find the rift. Good news, they found it.

“Here?” Theo asked. “It’s in the school?”

“Go figure right?” Liam asked.

“Why? Of all the places in town why would he make a rift in here of all places?” Nolan asked.

“Who knows. Maybe because this is where we met,” Mason said. “We don’t know exactly where it is but judging from these readings it is close. We need to be careful. We all know what happened the last time someone tried to cross through a rift.”

They all flinched at the memory of Peter Hale being turned into a crisp.

“What happens if you try and go into a rift?” Nolan asked.

“You burn up,” Theo explained.

“Shifters won’t be killed. They just become severely burned,” Liam went on. “You guys got the herbs ready?”

Nolan showed them the crossbow he carried which was loaded with a tranquilizer filled with a green substance. “All set. Hopefully we made enough.”

“Why do you have a crossbow?” Mason asked.

Nolan blushed a little. “It’s something left over from my Hunter days.”

“Hopefully your aim has improved,” Liam said dryly.

“Hey, I’ll have you know my aim is great. I was just under a lot of stress is all!”

“Just don’t miss and shoot one of us Freckles,” Theo said.

“Seriously we’re back to that?” Nolan asked with a sigh.

“Where is Parrish?” Theo asked.

“On his way. The disappearances are increasing. I contacted Deaton and filled him in. He is doing research on the Ghost Rider world. Scott should be here tomorrow at the latest.”

“We need him to bite Corey though, how are we going to contain him?” Mason asked.

“I have a plan,” Liam said.

“You plan to hit him really hard and knock him out right?” Mason asked.

Liam froze. “It’s basic...but effective.”

Mason sighed.

“Dunbar!”

They all turned to see Finstock standing further down the hallway. It was dark enough where the shadows hid his form but his voice was unmistakable.

“Oh, hey coach. We were just...going to the field to practice!” Liam quickly said as Nolan tried to hide the crossbow behind his back.

“I am glad you’re here Dunbar. You to Holloway. Team needs to be the best lacrosse team the lounge has ever seen.” Finstock walked forward, he stepped into the light coming from one of the windows. “And we can’t do that without the captains right?”

“Oh shit!” Nolan cried.

“He got Finstock?” Mason asked.

Finstock turned to look at Mason. “Hewitt, you’re here? Perfect. Corey has everyone looking for you. Knew you would be with Dunbar. Be a good kid now and come with us.”

“ _Us?”_ Theo asked.

Finstock raised his whistle to his lips and blew it. The wolves flinched at the shrill sound. A moment later the doors behind Finstock opened and the lacrosse team arrived. All of them transformed.

“Fucking figures,” Theo muttered.

“What do we do?” Mason asked.

“Run!” Liam yelled.

They all took off. Finstock turned to the players. “Remember boys, Mason is not to be harmed, you hear me! I am not going to be the one to tell our leader his boyfriend got hurt because one of you idiots roughed him up! Now Dunbar and Holloway and that other kid you can throw down with. I trust you can handle your own captains.”

“Um coach, they are getting away,” one of the players said.

“Then why the hell are you standing here? Move your asses!” he roared.

They all took off down the halls after the others.

“We need to find the rift!” Mason yelled.

“Quick in here!” Theo said leading them into one of the classrooms.

They hid, staying quiet as they heard the boys run by, once they were sure they were gone they began to whisper to one another.

“Where the hell is Parrish?” Theo hissed.

“He should be here soon,” Liam said.

“We need to get into the basement,” Mason said. “It is the one place we haven’t checked.”

“Alright, lets go,” Liam said.

They peeked their heads out of the doorway. Once they were sure they made their way down into the basement. They listened closely for any of the lacrosse team as they quietly made their way through the school.

Mason held the Geiger counters, looking at the readings. “Guys we are getting close. These readings are getting really intense.”

“Look,” Nolan said pointing ahead.

There was a ripple in the air, a greenish hue discolored the air.

 “That’s it,” Liam said.

 “Now what do we do?” Nolan asked.

 Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He threw it at the rift. There was a flash of light and the quarter hit the floor, melted.

“Shit,” Liam cursed.

“We need Parrish,” Mason said.

“Shit, they’re coming!” Theo said.

“I hear them!” Liam said as the sound of booming footsteps could be heard.

“Guys look!” Nolan said.

The rift began to glow brighter until they had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, they saw Corey standing there.

“Oh my God, is that Corey?” Nolan asked.

“Mason,” Corey said, his eyes focused on Mason. His eyes began to dance around, focusing on Theo, Liam and Nolan. “You’re all here. Good. Come, let us ride together.”

“Yeah, fuck that!” Theo roared.

He shot forward, ready to do as Liam suggested and knock him out. But Theo underestimated how fast Corey was now. He also didn’t take account his tail which slapped him harshly in the face.

He went to punch him but Corey caught his fist with his palm easily. Corey opened his mouth and his tongue shot out, piercing Theo’s chest. Liam let out a roar and tried to help Theo who let out an anguished scream but Nolan held him back.

They watched as Theo began to transform once it was complete Corey retracted his tongue. They both turned to face the others. Even as a pseudo-Ghost Rider Theo still had his beta face on, it only made him look more inhuman.

“Dunbar! Holloway! You better not be causing trouble down here!” they heard Finstock yell.

“I’ll distract them! Guys go, hurry!” Nolan yelled. He ran down the hall, drawing the attention of the storming lacrosse players and Finstock while Mason and Liam ran in a different direction.

“Go get Nolan, I will get Mason,” Corey instructed before he turned invisible.

Theo cracked his neck. “Oh Freckles!” he called.

Liam and Mason barreled down the hall.

“Run!” Liam yelled.

That was how Liam was transformed into one of Corey’s thralls. How Mason was taken to the Ghost Rider dimension. But while things were bad for them, things were not looking good for Nolan either.

***

 

Times like this made Nolan glad he ran as a hobby. It made evading the bad guys easy. He hoped Mason and Liam were okay. He ran into the gym and got his crossbow ready. He didn’t know if the herbs would work but they were his only hope.

Things were quiet...too quiet. Nolan knew that was never a good sign.

He thought he heard a noise. He spun around and didn’t see anything though he frowned when he saw one of the doors were ajar. He had done a quick scan of the room and swore they had been closed.

He sensed movement to his side but before he could turn something slammed into him. A wooden, canine creature with glowing green eyes snarled at him, spittle flew out from its maws which were wrapped around his crossbow.

He tried to hold on, but it managed to rip it from his hands. Nolan backed up and stood up, watching as it tossed it to the side. He realized it was a coyote, albeit a nightmarish version of one. Once the beast was close enough, it transformed into a very naked Theo.

“Well, what did you think of my coyote form little hunter?” he asked with a sneer.

“Don’t call me that!” Nolan snapped. The only nickname he hated more than freckles was little hunter. He heated to be reminded of his time as one of Monroe’s lackies.

Theo began to advance on him. “Just come with me Nolan. It’s almost time and we can’t be late.”

“Time for what?” Nolan asked.

“For the birthday party of course.”

Before Nolan could speak, Theo moved with blinding speed. Grabbing the bag where Nolan held the remaining tranq’s and slashing Nolan around his hip. Nolan cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Blood began to pool beneath him.

“I don’t want to hurt you Nolan. Don’t worry once I take you to Corey he will help you. You’ll be stronger and you’ll heal quick. I know you’ll love that.”

Theo leaned down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “You put up a good fight little lamb. But you didn’t stand a chance against me.”

Theo didn’t notice Nolan’s hand slip into his sleeve. As he began to pick him up Nolan’s hand shot out, stabbing Theo in the neck with a hidden tranquilizer.

“My name is Nolan you prick!” he yelled.

Theo cried out in pain, dropping the bag and Nolan. Pulling the tranquilizer out but it was too late. Nolan watched as Theo’s veins began to glow green and he felt triumphant as Theo returned to his normal form.

“You little shit!” Theo gasped with a grin.

It faded when he saw how much blood Nolan was losing. “Shit I hit deep than I thought. He sat Nolan back down on the floor and began to pull his pants down.

“What are you-”

“I need to see the wound Nolan. You’ve seen Liam naked more times than I have I am sure.”

“Why have you seen Liam naked?” Nolan asked with a grin.

“Because Liam is a closet nudist and likes to use the ‘I’m a Werewolf’ card to try and excuse it. Seriously if he had his way he would walk around naked all the time.”

Theo pulled down his pants, the cuts were on his hip and just as he guessed the wound was deeper than he had meant. He needed to stop the blood flow now.

“That bad huh?” Nolan asked with a shaky laugh.

“Shut up, we just have to put pressure on it!” Theo snapped.

Theo knew it was pointless. The wounds were too deep. He should know, he had killed enough people to know when a wound could prove to be fatal.

“Theo listen, you need to find Liam and Mason. The herbs work, we can help the others,” Nolan said pointing to the bag. “Listen, I need to tell you something-”

“Shut the fuck up Nolan, we are not having a moment!” Theo yelled.

“Shit, you called me by my name. Really must be bad,” Nolan laughed. “But listen. I know you have feelings for Liam. I see the way you guys look at one another. You need to tell him before it is too late.”

“Before what is too late,” Theo said. He was trying to keep him focused. Trying to keep him alive. He had to!

Memories flashed in his mind. Tara, begging for his help while she froze to death in that river. Josh, screaming in agony as Theo drove his claws into him. Tracy, his most loyal Chimera who had feelings for him, her scent filled with betrayal and pain as Theo killed her to.

Now Nolan who was his pack would die by his hand as well.

“Before you or he die...Gabe shot the McCal house because he wanted to keep me safe. I think he loved me...I know I loved him. But I was always afraid to say anything...didn’t want to mess things up you know, he was my only friend. But I wish I had told him how I felt. Maybe that could have saved him.”

“Gabe made his choice Nolan.”

“I know, but still. Tell him how...you feel...you deserve to be happy Theo. Don’t be afraid to love him...he loves you to.”

His eyes began to flutter close. Theo could hear his heartbeat start to slow down.

“Nolan, don’t you fucking dare die on me you little shit!” Theo growled. Theo tried to take his pain, but there wasn’t much to take. That wasn’t good. The living feel pain, the dead feel nothing.

His breathing became shallow. Theo’s hands were covered his hands. The memories began to rise in him. All the years of blood, pain, death. Even when he was trying to be a good person he still killed people that is what he was. A killer, now and forever.

Theo began to cry, he wished he was an Alpha. He could bite Corey and save him.

_Failure._

Once again he wasn’t good enough.

_Failure._

He was just a selfish monster. So desperate to be the best he sacrificed his humanity, his heart, his soul and in the end he had nothing but blood on his hands.

_Failure._

He continued to take Nolan’s pain. He refused to let him suffer, even for one moment. He was an innocent. He made mistakes, but he had better reasons than Theo for doing what he did. He wasn’t selfish or power hungry. He had just been a scared kid manipulated by powers he couldn’t understand and people who were supposed to protect him.

He tried to atone for his mistakes, helping the pack any way he could. He deserved to live!

_You can’t take someones pain if you don’t care._

Theo cared! He cared damn it! He cared about Liam, Mason, Corey, Nolan! He cared about Scott and the rest of the pack! He cared if they lived or died even if they hated him! He would spend every day of his life atoning for what he did!

Another memory. This one of Gabe’s final moments. He was a monster. He tried to kill Scott and Liam and Theo himself. He was ruthless and remorseless. He had beaten Nolan and yet in his final moments he was just a scared kid in pain and dying.

Why had Theo been able to take his pain? Why had he cared?

Because Theo saw himself in Gabe. He barely spoke to him but he knew him well enough to understand him. He saw the regret in his eyes as he looked at them all, how his eyes lingered on Nolan. All the people he had hurt. Watching him die. Unlike Theo he would never have the chance to apologize or make up for the things he did.

Now Nolan was going to die, just like Gabe did. The only comfort was that he got to die fighting for the people he loved.

“No!” Theo growled. “Live Nolan!” he roared. “Live goddamn it!”

There was a pulse. Not from Nolan, his pulse was so faint even Theo had trouble hearing it. But something had changed, he could feel it. He looked down at his hands, the black veins which had been growing thinner as Nolan prepared to breathe his last breath were suddenly growing bigger again.

But they were not absorbing pain. No, there was no sting, no bite, no hurt. It wasn’t uncomfortable in fact it felt rather pleasant, and instead of it being pulled into him Theo could feel it pour into Nolan.

He watched in shock as Nolan’s skin slowly began to knit itself back together.

“What?”

“Theo,” Nolan moaned.

He opened his eyes, but they were not their usual color. They glowed a bright yellow color. Like a Beta’s. But his scent was still the same, still human. Yet Nolan had the eyes and the healing ability of a supernatural.

“Theo...what’s happening?” Nolan asked. He looked around in confusion. “Something’s wrong...my eyes...I hear...Theo is that blood I smell?”

“Nolan please tell me you somehow became a Werewolf and decided _not_ to tell us,” Theo said feeling anxious and hopeful.

“No. I don’t understand. What is wrong with me?”

“I think I am healing you somehow,” Theo explained. “It’s like when I take pain only somehow it’s been reversed. Somehow I am sharing my power with you!”

“What?” Nolan asked.

He lifted his head so he could look at his hip and saw that his injuries were now four angry red welts.

“Am I a Chimera now? Is this like what Corey does?”

Theo shook his head. “No. Trust me this is nothing like what Corey does. I don’t have any idea how I am doing it.”

“Metagenesis,” Nolan said. “What if you didn’t just gain the ability to turn into a coyote? I read Werecoyote mothers give half their power to their children.

“I’m not a woman and you are not my pup.”

“You’re a Chimera Theo, you don’t follow the supernatural rules. Maybe metagenesis makes it so you can break more rules.”

“But I’ve never healed anyone before,” Theo said.

“You never had a reason to care enough before Theo.” Nolan smiled at him. “Guess you really do care about me, huh?”

“I should have let you bleed to death,” Theo responded with no real malice in his tone.

Once Nolan was perfectly healed Theo pulled his hands off him. The wound was gone. But one the connection broke Nolan’s eyes returned to their normal color.

“It’s gone. I feel normal again. I felt what it was like to see the world from your eyes, it was amazing!”

Theo helped him to his feet, just as Nolan started to pull his jeans up the doors flew open and the lacrosse team plus Finstock came storming in.

“What the hell!?” Finstock yelled.

It was a rather odd sight. A naked Theo and Nolan with his jeans at his knees. Nolan quickly pulled his jeans back up, his face beat red.

“I thought when Danny graduated I wouldn’t have to deal with shit like this any more!” Finstock yelled. “You know how many times I have walked in on a bunch of horny idiots getting their freak on? In the locker room, in the janitors closet, in my damn office! Seriously, what is it about this place that turns you all into sex crazed maniacs?”

“Why did you turn into a coyote?” Nolan asked.

“Had to get to you before these idiots did and my coyote form is faster than my wolf form,” Theo said.

 “Hope you can still fight naked,” Nolan said.

 “Get them!” Finstock yelled.

 The lacrosse players charged. Theo let out a roar and ran to meet them. Nolan dove for the crossbow and quickly got it loaded. Finstock stood on the sidelines, yelling instructions and critiquing the players performance.

 “Come on you bunch of pansies! It’s one naked man, don’t let your hetero-masculinity keep you from getting close to him! It’s just a penis we all have one! Come on boys he may be a monster but so are you! I am not going to go to Corey with my tail between my legs! If you disgrace the lounge I swear I will make you all run laps around the whole damn town!”

He was about to say something else when suddenly he felt something hit him in the stomach. He looked down to see a tranquilizer sticking out of his gut.

“Son of a bitch not again!” he cursed and fell to the ground.

“That felt waaay too good,” Nolan said reloading the crossbow.

A few moments later everyone was back to normal. They had some bumps and bruises forming thanks to Theo but they were better off.

“God my head. What the hell did Bryant do to me?” Finstock groaned.

“You remember?” Nolan asked.

“That one of the worst players I ever had on my team turned me into the bastard child of an Ent? Yeah, I remember that!”

“Once again the freaks are terrorizing the town again!” one of the players said.

“Zip it Letham, I am not in the mood to hear that speciest bull!” Finstock yelled.

“Coach can you or anyone else tell us what you remember?” Nolan asked. “About where you have been after Corey took you?”

“It was weird. It was like someone took parts of the town and put it in a blender. Bryant had us bring people to him to transform most of the time. Other times he had us grabbing random crap for some kind of party.”

“Party?” Nolan looked to Theo when he remembered Theo talking about a party when he was a pseudo-Rider (is that what they are calling them?)

“When Corey turned me it was kind of like when a Werewolf invades your brain. It was terrible. I felt like me but it was like he was putting all these thoughts into my head. Rearranging my priorities. I saw what he wanted. He wants to turn everyone into his drones. To create a lounge. His version of a pack ruled by him and Mason. The party is for Mason. For his birthday. Even when he has gone crazy, he is still more concerned with making Mason happy.”

“That’s sweet...and creepy. By the way what is a lounge?”

“What you call a group of reptiles.”

“Oh...sounds more casual than _pack.”_

“Enough of this shit!” one of the players yelled. “I am sick and tired of you freaks messing with our lives! Monroe was right about all of you!”

Some of the players nodded in agreement.

“Shit it’s just like what Stilinski was worried about!” Nolan hissed.

“Yeah and is these idiots remember than the others will to,” Theo muttered. “Okay, first things first. I need to take care of them.”

“You don’t mean-”

Liam flicked out his claws. “I’m not going to kill them. I am just going to mind-fuck them.”

“That does not sound right Theo!”

“I have to. I’ll tweek their memories. Last thing we need is people remembering this incident.”

“Isn’t it amoral to mess with peoples memories?”

 “Do you want a bunch of idiots trying to become junior Hunters?” Theo asked.

 “I doubt they will all let you mess with their memories!”

 “I’ll subdue them. Trust me, it will be easy as-”

 SLAM!

 They both turned to see the lacrosse team gone. “Where the hell did they go?” Theo asked.

 “While you two were chatting they left. By the way pal...why are you naked?” Finstock asked.

***

Outside the lacrosse team walked across the parking lot. They were talking about the shifter situation. Some were of the opinion that Monroe was right, others still thought she was too extreme, they brought up Gabe as a reference to the difference between being committed and being a fanatic.

One thing they all could agree on was that something needed to be done.

As they made their way to their cars, a crow landed in front of them. They all stopped and stared at it.

“Is it just me or is that bird staring at us?” one of them asked.

“It’s just a stupid bird.”

They continued to walk, but the crow opened its beak and let out a croak that sent them all tumbling back. “What the hell is that thing?”

“It’s one of _them_!”

They stood up, and the crow raised its wings and hovered in the air. The crow stared at them and they stared back, their faces went blank and they all fell to the ground.

A few moments later Finstock, Nolan and Theo came running out looking for the players. When they saw them they quickly ran over to them.

“What the hell happened?” Finstock asked.

Nolan bent down and checked them. “I feel a pulse. It’s like they just passed out.”

Theo noticed something on the ground. He stepped over the players and picked up what he saw. “What is it?” Nolan asked.

“It’s a feather,” Theo responded.

Just then a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot. Parrish got out and walked over. “What happened?”

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do it?” Theo asked.

***

 

Mason had been taken to his room by some of the drones. Mason was sure this place was the Ghost Riders dimension. He realized now why the atmosphere felt so familiar. It was just as it had been at the train station.

Mason wasn’t sure how but Corey had somehow altered things so they resembled broken bits of the town. The drones had led Mason through a door he knew should lead to the bathrooms at Sinema but instead he found himself being led into his home and up to his room. When he looked out of his window, he saw the Dread Doctors lair.

Right now he was reading a piece of paper given to him by the drones. They said it was his itinerary.

_1.) Rest._

_2.) bath and get dressed._

_3.) Snack time._

_4.) Party time._

_5.) World domination time._

To be honest, he was looking forward to 1–4. Number five seemed like a downer.

He needed to contact the others. Assuming they hadn’t been captured and turned into drones. But how?

Just then his pone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out, hoping none of the drones had heard it. “I love my cellphone provider!” he said. The screen told him it was Theo calling. “Hello?” he answered.

“Mason, where are you and Liam?” Theo replied.

“Theo...Corey got Liam.”

Mason quickly explained the situation to him and Nolan. Parrish was there as well (as was Finstock who had been returned to his human form) he told them where he was and about Corey’s plans.

“Don’t worry Mason, we’ll be there soon,” Parrish said.

“I hope you brought enough of those herbs. This place is crawling with drones.”

The silent response was all he needed. “Just hang on. We’ll come get you and Liam. Once Scott arrives. we will get Corey. Everything will be fine Mason,” Theo said trying to assure him.

Needless to say, Mason wasn’t feeling very hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Does Theo's new power make sense? Who or what is the crow and why is it helping them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you are all enjoying the story. I think this story will either be one more chapter or two. We're just about at the end of it and I hope you have all enjoyed the story.

Once upon a time in the land of Éire, before the Romans invaded, and the Vikings terrorized her shores, before Lycaon went to the Druids to help him and his sons with their curse there was a young woman named Morrígan.

She was born to the chieftain of her clan. His youngest child and only daughter, many expected her to be a boy and the chieftain already had six sons. But both he and his wife were proud to welcome her into the world.

Her birth was not easy, she was born on the darkest, coldest winters night in her clans memory. Her birth took a terrible toll on her mother who almost lost her life bringing her into the world. The second her screams filled the hut her father knew she was special. He claimed he could hear the voice of the gods spewing from her mouth and this she was named in honor of the war goddess her clan worshiped.

Though they did offer prayer to many of the other gods as they were meant to the clan had a special place for the goddess _Morrígan_ in their hearts.

Morrígan grew up to be strong, she could wrestle even her eldest brother into submission and she was a talented hunter. She had hair like fresh blood and skin white as snow and eyes like grass on a warm springs day. She was the pride and joy of her people. Adventurous, spirited and cunning. Many of the men desired her. But Morrígan was fickle and though she enjoyed their attention she was not one for romance.

One day her clan came to blows with another over territory and after many months of terrible, blood soaked battles her father and the chieftain of the other clan parlayed and came to an agreement. Morrígan and the son of the other clans chieftain would be fasted and the two clans would join.

She wasn’t thrilled with this arrangement. She would have much rather continued the war and wiped the other clan out. But she wasn’t so bloodthirsty to ignore a chance for peace and a better life for her clan.

Her betrothed was handsome and a good warrior, she was sure in time she could learn to love him and thus she agreed to the marriage.

So they were fasted on the night of a full moon. It was a wonderful night; the moon shined high in the sky and the stars twinkled as if they were dancing. Meat was devoured, songs were sung, and it seemed like all would be well.

Until treachery struck, the other clan had deceived Morrígan’s people. They had poisoned the food and while they were weak they were struck down. Morrígan watched in horror as her father, mother and brothers were all murdered.

She had tried to defend them, having eaten very little that night she had avoided the poison. She fought with a ferocity that was legendary but even she couldn’t fight off so many warriors.

By the end of the night her clan was dead, every man, woman and child. Already her home was being plundered for its riches as her betrothed's men went from hut to hut and setting them aflame. Taking what loot they could find and severing the heads of her family to put on spikes.

As a last act of cowardice and spite her husband took her by force. When the act was done, his men beat her and left her to die, surrounded by her burning home and the remains of her clan.

Let what happened next be a testament to the fury of a woman for it truly has no bounds. For many would have been broken and eagerly would have welcomed death for a release from the pain of such horror. But Morrígan did not know defeat, she did not know peace. She rejected death for she was not ready to die. She could not die, she refused.

Through sheer force of will she managed to make her way to the Nemeton where the Druids made their sacrifices to the gods. Morrígan bared herself to them, screaming her rage and fury for all to hear: She did not go unheard.

The Morrígan. The goddess of war, fate, the crow of death and the lady of sovereignty appeared to her most loyal servant. Morrígan offered her life for what it was worth, begging for her patrons divine help.

“I have never asked yee of anything. I have been they most loyal servant and will continue to serve thee long after mine bones are dust. Mine clan is dead, betrayed by those who we sought to make our kin. For this violation I do beg thee. Help me in mine quest for vengeance!”

Moved by the mortals fiery spirit and horrified by the act done to her loyal servants the Morrígan did as she requested. Using her power to summon the wild magic to heal her and transform her into something more than human.

“As an act of love for thee and they beloved clan I doth gift you with great power mine child. You spat death in the face and so death will be yours to call. No longer are yee a mere woman but something so much more. I bind this power to thine very blood so your daughters may share it. They shall roam this earth. Harbingers they shall be and protectors they be. Go forth my beloved daughter, let they scream herald thy fury!”

And so Morrígan went to her husbands clan while they laughed and drank over their evil deed. They stared in shock as she appeared to them, healed but still wearing her sullen gown.

“Bastards and oath breakers all of you. I curse your clan to be forgotten but to roam this world forever hunting for souls. My clan will find peace this night, but I swear yours never will!”

And she let out a scream of rage that shook the earth. Thunder flashed in the sky though there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. It struck the ground and the Riders of the Hunt appeared and Morrígan watched in glee as her betrayers and tormentors were taken. Their souls harvested and their bodies turned into soulless husks.

Morrígan left her ancestral lands. Be it the memories of her loss that drove her away or death which called to her now she wandered the lands. Foretelling death where she went and sometimes she was able to save the lives of the innocent.

But as fate would have it she soon became fat with child, a result of her violation by her husband and with the help of kind folks she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who would inherit her mothers powers as did all the women of her bloodline. Thus the Wailing Women, the Banshee’s did come to be.

But Morrígan wasn’t like her daughter or the rest of her line. She was the first of her kind. Touched by the divine and woven into the fabric of the Otherworld itself.

Though death did come one by one for all the women in her family, it never came for her.

***

 

After they finished talking to Mason, the trio went back inside the school, leaving Finstock to deal with the lacrosse players to awaken with no memory of their abduction. Finstock was more than happy to care for his players though it was more out of his desire to stay out of the packs business than concern for the boys.

 “This is getting way over my pay grade. You guys deal with this.”

 So now Parrish, Theo and Nolan stood in front of the rift. Nolan had filled Parrish in on Theo’s new healing ability. “Don’t suppose you have any more tricks up your sleeve?” he asked.

 “If I do, I hope it is something useful,” Theo said.

 “Maybe we should wait for Scott,” Nolan said.

 “We can’t wait for him. We have to try and stop Corey now!” Theo argued.

 “Did you contact him?”

 “I texted him.”

 “And?”

 “He said to wait for him and Malia. Stiles is tied up in Quantico and Lydia is dealing with some Banshee stuff.”

 “But we’re not going to wait are we?” Nolan asked.

 Theo looked at him with a smirk. “What do you think?”

 “Well, lets do this then,” Parrish said.

 He began to strip. Taking off his belt and uniform until he stood wearing only his undies. They watched as he erupted in flame and he began to walk to the rift.

 “I always wondered why his briefs never burn up,” Nolan said.

 “Must be flame-redundant,” Theo sarcastically replied.

 Parrish thrust his hands into the rift, he could feel its energies fighting against his fire. He pried it open and shouted for Theo and Nolan to hurry through. Once they ran through it he followed.

 “Did it work?” Nolan asked once they were on the other side. It appeared as though they were still in the basement of the school.

 “It worked, I can feel it,” Parrish said looking around.

 “I can smell something human. Must be the Drones that passed through here. Let’s go,” Theo said.

 They walked down the hall, Nolan had his crossbow at the ready. Theo had his claws out, ready to tear anything apart that dared stand between him and Liam.

 They walked up the stairs and opened the door. Instead of finding the hallways of Beacon Hills they found-

 “A bank?” Nolan asked.

 They stepped into the room. It was massive, the walls were white and there was a second floor. The vault had a strange symbol on it. “Wait, isn’t this First National?” Nolan asked. “They closed a few months after they opened.”

 “Yeah, Stilinski worked the case,” Parrish said.

 "I don’t get it, why would there be a bank here?” Nolan asked.

 “The Ghost Riders used the train station to hold their victims. Maybe this has a similar purpose,” Theo said.

 “But you said they left town.”

 “Doesn’t mean there are not other things here. Remember, Halwyn trapped the Anuk-ite here. For all we know there could be other creatures that live here,” Parrish said.

 “Wait, I hear something!” Theo said.

 They quickly hid behind a pillar. Soon they heard the sounds of a woman angrily speaking to someone.

 “I don’t know why they don’t hurry up and take care of this! The situation is getting out of hand! First, we lose an entire town and only got one Nazi shifter to show for it, now come science experiment is altering the whole damn structure!”

 A woman appeared walking through one of the doors. She was tall at six foot three, with hair so blonde it was almost white, tied up in a tight bun. She had a bluetooth in her ear, speaking to someone and she wore a gray secretarial uniform.

 She stopped at one of the desks and grabbed some files.. “Orders or no orders if something isn’t done soon I am going to higher management. This is absolutely ridiculous. I don’t know what the Huntsman is playing at!”

 She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Hilda I’ll call you back. Yes I can handle things here. I’ll see you soon. Bye.” She turned her blue tooth off and stood up. “I know you are there. I can sense you Hellhound.”

 Parrish looked at Nolan and Theo. They both nodded. They moved around the pillar. The woman surveyed them with a cool expression.

 “Hmm, I take it you are not here to deposit them?” she asked nodding to Theo and Nolan.

 “My name is deputy Jordan Parrish.”

 “Yes, I know who you are. I read your file,” she said waving her hand. “You died when you attempted to diffuse a bomb, however the reawakening of the Bacon Hills Nemeton allowed for a Hellhound to be sent to the mortal world and you were its chosen.”

 “Who or what are you?” Theo asked.

 “That is not your concern, I am more interested in what you three are doing here?” she asked.

 “I don’t have time for this!” Theo growled.

 He flicked out his claws and the woman just snorted. She pulled out a ballpoint pen and when she clicked it it turned into a five foot long spear. “Mines bigger little boy.”

 Nolan noticed the spear had Norse runes carved onto the wood. “Wait, you’re a Valkyrie!” he said.

 She looked rather impressed. “Well, someone is very observant.”

 “We are just looking for our friends. We don’t want any trouble,” Parrish said.

 Her eyes narrowed. “Hmm, I take it you mean that creature with the powers of the Hunt who has been making a mess of things.”

 “He is our friend. We are trying to stop him and free the people he has taken.”

 She got a contemplative look on her face. “Technically you haven’t broken any rules, and you might help me rid myself of that little pain.”

 The spear transformed back into a pen and she put it in her pocket. “Very well. Follow me.”

 “No way!” Theo snarled.

 “We share a common goal boy. I help you find your friend and you help me by getting him out my hair. He is a total nuisance!”

 “What did he do to you?” Nolan asked.

 She waved her hand around the bank. “Look at this! Does this look like an appropriate place to store souls?”

 “Souls?” Nolan asked with a squeak.

 “Yes. This is where the souls of the Ghost Riders are stored for safe keeping.” she pointed to the vault. “Right in there. Everyone who joins the Hunt has their essence hollowed out, and we put it in there.”

 “Why?” Theo asked.

 “Well we have to put it somewhere don’t we?” she asked with a shrug. “My sisters are out gathering spirits. Today was my day to keep watch.”

 “What does that have to do with Corey?” Parrish asked.

 “Because ever since he showed up your friend has been altering the landscape to his whims. One day I am dressed in my leather and furs next I am dressed like this!” she made a face of disgust. “This isn’t a warriors garb, this is something a slave would ware!

 “So you’ll help us find Corey?” Nolan asked.

 “I can point you in the right direction. Unfortunately the powers that be have ordered he not be bothered. Otherwise I would have skinned him myself. Come along now.”

 She turned and walked away, not even bothering to check and see if they would follow.

 “No way can we trust her,” Theo said.

 “Not like we have a choice,” Parrish replied.

 “We can take her!”

 “I think we should be careful. I read about Valkyries. They are servants of Odin. They travel to places where battles take place. They take the souls of slain warriors to Odin’s hall in Valhalla or to the goddess Freyja in Fólkvangr,” Nolan said.

 “She’s just one women!” Theo exclaimed. “We are a Chimera, a Hellhound and a reformed Hunter. We...can...take...her!”

 “We don’t know what she is capable of Theo. Think about it, why would they leave only one guard for this place?” Nolan argued.

 “Well it’s not like they have to worry about people coming in and out!” Theo argued back.

 “And yet here we are!”

 Before they could continue arguing a soft voice interrupted them. “He is right you know.”

 All three of them jumped. They hadn’t heard the woman approach, yet here she was standing in front of them looking rather irritated.

 “If I wanted to, I could kill the both of you easily.”

 “You won’t hurt them,” Parrish said, his eyes glowing fiery orange.

 She smiled. “ _Sidde.”_

 Parrish dropped to the floor, sitting on his butt and looking at the Valkyrie like a dog waiting for it’s next command.

 “Good boy,” she said petting him on the head. “Look, like I said. I can’t interfere. But if I send you off to save your little mutant friend you either succeed and things go back to normal around here or you fail and you become his new little bitches. Either way, I win.”

 She looked down at Parrish and began to trace his hair with her fingers. “Wow, you have really nice hair.”

 “Just, show us the way!” Theo grumbled.

 The woman nodded and turned and began to walk again. Parrish stood up, his expression stony. “Do not speak of what just happened to anyone.”

 “Oh I am telling everyone!” Theo said happily.

 Before Parrish could reply Theo began to follow the woman. Nolan leaned closer to Parrish. “I won’t tell.”

 “Thanks Nolan,” Parrish said with a weak smile.

 As they followed the woman Nolan walked next to Theo. Keeping his crossbow at the ready in case she decided to pull something.

 “I hope Mason is okay. I can only imagine how scared he must be right now.”

**

 “You know, your hands are softer than I thought they would be,” Mason said.

Corey and he were in a large bathtub. When the drones came to take him for his bath after he had time to rest he was led to what he assumed would be his bathroom, he was instead shocked to find a large opulent bathroom that Mason recognized from one of the tavel magazines he liked to read.

This was from an issue talking about popular winter getaways Mason was hoping the pack could do this winter.

Corey had been there, waiting for him in the tub which was filled scented soap. Candles lined the floor creating a path for Mason to follow, next to the edge of the tub was a bowel of M&M’s.

It was all so romantic; to bad Corey looked like he just walked off a Guillermo del Toro movie. But damn if he still didn’t have some nice, strong hands!

“Nothing but the best for you,” Corey said kissing his shoulder.

Corey reached out with his tail and grabbed the bowel and offered it to Mason. “Thanks babe.”

Mason kissed his cheek and took some M&M’s. He popped them into his mouth and leaned closer to Corey, exchanging a few into his mouth.

Mason broke the kiss and smiled at Corey. “You spoil me so bad Corey.”

“All for you Mason.” Corey reached into the bowl and threw a single M&M into the air, his tongue shot out and snatched it out of the air.

“Cool! What else can you do with that tongue?”

Corey gave a devilish grin. Though with the shape of his face it as hard to tell. He put the bowel back and his body disappeared under the water.

“Corey what are you – oh my God!” Mason leaned against the tub as Corey serviced him. “I could get used to this!”

***

 

“So what’s your name?” Nolan asked.

 "Asa,” she replied.

 "And you’re a Valkyrie?”

 “Yes.”

 “What’s that like?”

 “I fly around battlefields and harvest the souls of slain warriors, mostly. Always fun watching men slaughter one another.”

 “Oh..kay.”

 Asa led them up several flights of stairs. No one had spoken and Nolan hated long silences so he figured he try and make some conversation.

 They looked up to see how many more floors they had and was shocked to find that he couldn’t even see the ceiling. “How much further?” Theo asked impatiently.

 “Calm your tits, we’re here.”

 She walked over through a door and they followed her. They were in a large, gray room with a silver metal door. She took out a long metal key and inserted it into the keyhole of the metal door. Several large gears began to turn, and it opened.

 They walked out onto a large hill that was more like a mountain. The moon shined brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled like diamonds their numbers far greater than anything seen on earth. Most shocking of all was the aurora which danced in the sky. With the exception of Asa they all marveled at the beauty of the sky.

 “Do you smell that?” Nolan asked taking a deep breath.

 “Yeah. It smells so...pure,” Parrish said.

 If Nolan and his basic human sense of smell could detect it imagine what it must be like for those like Theo with their enhanced sense of smell. Nolan remembered reading how the Greek gods breathed the pure upper air of the heavens known as Aether.

 Nolan imagines if this is what Aether is like, so pure, fresh, clean. His lungs felt like they were being purified by all the smoke, smog and other poisons and toxins he had inhaled throughout his life.

 “Through here you will make your way to your friend. His base is past the glass field.” she pointed a finger, and they followed to where she was pointing. They realized there was a vast black plane dotted with hills black as soot and judging from the smoke and orange glow it was on fire.

Beyond that was a group of buildings that resembled the industrial area of Beacon Hills. But they could also make out some other buildings that did not belong there.

“Now, before you traverse the glass fields, I must warn you they are the home to the Hellhounds.”

“Hellhounds?” they all said turning to look at Asa.

She smiled over at Parrish. “Excited to see your old stomping grounds?”

Parrish looked at the blackened earth. There was a sense of familiarity about that place.

“I must warn you unlike me the Hellhounds will be less tolerant of your intrusion into this world. They leave the abomination alone because if the Ghost Rider power in him. The rest of you–she pointed to Nolan and Theo–are at risk of becoming fried kibbles’n bits.”

“Is there no other way?” Theo asked.

“Going through the field is the most direct route. But do not stray from the path. This world may seem beautiful, but it has its own dangers. I would be surprised if you didn’t get killed before you reach the fields.”

“I shall guide them.”

They all looked around trying to find the owner of the voice that just spoke. It had been female and had a strong Irish accent.

“Who said that?” Theo asked, his claws out, ready for a fight.

“I did.”

“Look!” Nolan said pointing to a nearby tree where a crow sat on one of the branches.

“Don’t be dumb Nolan, it’s just a crow,” Theo said.

“I’m a bit more than a mere crow boyo,” the crow spoke.

Theo stared at it dumbstruck while Nolan smiled at him. “See, told you.”

The crow flew down, landing in front of them. “Take a hike Asa. I will handle this lot.”

Asa seemed shocked and a little flustered. Maybe she was not used to taking orders from a bird. Or maybe she knew exactly who this crow was.

“Of-of course. I need to get back to work. Good luck to you!”

She quickly turned and made her way back inside. The metal door closed behind her.

“So, you’re all friends with that little chameleon boy?” the crow asked.

“Yes...and who are you?” Parrish asked.

She flew up and began to circle around their heads. “Just a local girl with an interest in current events. Been keeping an eye on this Corey boy o’yours. Making a right mess o’things in the Otherworld. Thats what happens when a bunch of mad human scientists start acting the maggot and go messing with the supernatural.”

 “And why do you want to help us?” Theo asked.

 “Because boyo, it has been entertaining watching him run amok. But things are starting to get a wee bit out oh hand. Plus who doesn’t enjoy a nice little adventure?”

 “You were the one who erased the lacrosse players memories!” Theo accused.

 “What?” Parrish asked.

 “I found a crows feather on the ground. Now here we have a talking crow that wants to _help.”_

 They all looked at the crow with various levels of suspicion. The crow began to laugh which sounded more like a croak. “You got me boyo, I went and did you a favor. Your town is still suffering from the Anuk-ite running amok. Folk round your parts are still reeling from what happened. If they found out that something inhuman was going around causing this ruckus they'd go bonkers.”

 “What do you care?” Parrish asked.

 “Are you daff man?” she asked fixing Parrish with a hard glare. “Humans are pathetically sensitive. Seriously, they post on the tweeter and next thing you know they are trending their hurt feelings and acting like total morans.”

 “It’s Twitter. Not tweeter,” Nolan corrected her.

 “Whatever. The point is you’ve all seen how far humans can go when they feel their actions are justified. The consequences of what happened in your town is going to resonate for generations. We’re lucky the whole world hasn’t learned of the supernatural world. It’d be a mad house. Riots, wars, people spending more time talking about social injustices instead of doing something about it. Best we keep that shite under wraps eh?”

“She has a point,” Nolan said.

“This doesn’t feel right,” Theo said.

“We’re talking to a crow while trying to find our friends in an alternate dimension. What about this should feel right?”

“Times wasting boys. It’s a lot further from her to their. Like Asa said there are a lot of dangers besides the Hellhounds. You don’t know this world like I do.”

“We don’t have a choice. I think we should accept her help,” Nolan said.

“Bless your soul lad,” the crow said.

“I don’t see any other choice Theo. We don’t have time to waste,” Parrish said.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Fine, lets just go.”

“Excellent!” the crow flew down and landed on top of Nolan’s head. She fluffed his hair a little and settled down.

Nolan looked at Parrish and Theo, neither one knew what to do or say.

“Umm, excuse me ma’am?”

“Yes lad?”

“Why are you sitting on my head?” he asked.

“You don’t expect me to fly the whole way do ya?” she asked. “Besides, your hair is simply wonderful!”

Nolan smiled. “Really?”

“Oh yes. So soft and it smells nice. When we get a chance could you give me a wee bit of your hair?” she asked. “I’d be the envy of all the others birds.”

“Sure.”

“If you’re done can we hurry up already?” Theo asked.

“Fine, fine. Lets go. Make sure you all do exactly what I say, else this will go bad for ya.”

They headed for the glass planes. Theo and Parrish kept a close watch on the crow and she sat perched on top of Nolan’s head.

“So what is your name?” he asked her.

“Call me Morrígan lad.”

 

***

 

“Corey this is way too much,” Mason said staring at the tables of food that had been prepared for them.

 They were outside the schools food court. The tables had a variety of foods, sweets, fruits, salads. There were even two fountains of white and dark chocolate fondue.

 “Nothing but the best for you,” Corey said. He grabbed a fork and stabbed a strawberry with it, he dipped it in the white chocolate fondue and waved it in front of Mason’s face.

 Seeing no other option–and feeling rather peckish–Mason accepted the strawberry and tried not to moan as the sweet flavors made his mouth tingle.

 “Dig in everyone!” Corey said and the other drones began to grab plates to gather food.

 Mason was chewing on another strawberry-fondue when he saw Stilinski approach with some of his deputies. Seeing him as a drone shouldn’t have surprised him, yet the sight of the sheriff with petrified skin and glowing green eyes made him choke a little.

 Liam patted his back while Corey spoke with Stilinski. Mason listened carefully.

 “Sir, Finstock and his boys have not returned.”

 “Hmm. Theo hasn’t come with Nolan yet either. He should have brought him to me hours ago. Nolan doesn’t have the skill to handle Theo or the lacrosse team, not on his own anyway.”

 “Parrish must have helped him .Should we return to the school and look for them?”

 Corey shook his head. “No. We have enough numbers now. Once the party is over, we will resume our mission.”

 “Are you okay?” Liam asked him.

 “Yeah, I am fine. Liam listen, you have to snap out of this. Corey is going to turn the whole world into drone. Like you!”

 Liam nodded. “We will all be part of the lounge.”

 “Liam, look at yourself, this isn’t you!” Mason hissed. “We have to help Corey. Remember what we were trying to do before you became one of his drones? Remember Theo, remember Nolan?”

 “Yes. Our pack. Our friends. They will join us soon. We will hunt together forever. Corey and you will lead us all Mason. It will be perfect. Forever...wants some steak?”

 Mason sighed and rubbed his head. “Yeah man, sure.”

 Liam patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. “Don’t worry Mason. Everything will be fine. No more fighting. No more wars. No more shifters and hunters fighting and killing one another. There will be peace.”

 Liam left to go and grab Mason some food. Corey came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Is it good?” Corey asked.

 Mason leaned against him. “Of course it is,” Mason replied.

 He looked up and noticed the sky. “Where are we exactly?”

 “Not sure. Don’t try to run away though. Lots of dangerous things here. If you see any glowing lights don’t follow them. They’ll-”

***

 

“Lead ya to your death,” Morrígan said.

 They were walking through the glass plane. It was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. The ground was blacked and trees of molten glass jutted from the ground. There were fissures in the earth where glowing orange light glowed from.

 The moonlight was so bright it shined off the glass trees and cast beautiful multicolored light.

 Parrish had noticed the dancing lights in the distance and had questioned whether they should go inspect them.

 “Nasty little bastards those wisps. Love leading people to their deaths. Toss a stone in that direction.”

 Parrish bent down and picked up a small stone, he threw it in the direction of the wisp. The second it hit the ground there was and explosion of fire.

 “Just as I thought.”

 “So this is supposed to be home to Hellhounds?” Nolan asked.

 “Aye lad. Fearsome beasts they are. Once they were dogs. Not those tame wee things humans love to carry around and fatten up. No these dogs were wild. The kind that could fight bears and were trained to fight with their masters in wars. But they were transformed by the wild magic of the world. They became spirits of immense power.”

 Nolan looked over at Parrish. “So you’re a Hellhound?”

 “I have a Hellhound in me,” Parrish replied.

 “As I figured. On your world Hellhounds are unable to take physical form, they need a host. But not just any host, someone who is passing between the veil. Just as the soul is betwixt life and death they pass into the body and make themselves right at home.”

 “Why can’t they take physical form?” Nolan asked. “I read Kitsune are spirits and they can posses people and take different forms.”

Morrígan tapped her beak gently against the top of his head, Theo imagined it was her way of patting him on the head. “Bless your heart. You’re a deadly smart one! Ya have to remember my little beauty–Nolan blushed at the nickname–the word spirit has a deeper meaning. To you modern youngsters it means something like a ghost. But spirit has many meanings. It can mean a being who has attained a level of power and wisdom beyond what mere mortals are capable of. Transcendence of the mind and body and soul.”

“But why do Hellhounds only posses those who are dying?” Parrish asked.

Morrígan moved her wings which might have been her way of shrugging. “It’s one of them daft rules nature seems to pull out of her ass. Mayhap it is because Hellhounds are guardians of death and all that. Either way in your world they need a host. Here however they have form and substance.”

They all stopped walking. Theo and Parrish turned to look at Morrígan while Nolan raised his head a little, trying to get a better look at her without tossing her off his head.

“You mean...they can take a physical form here?” Parrish asked with an uneasy expression.

“Of course my fella. This is the Otherworld, the rules are different here than on your world. This is a world or magic where metaphysics hold sway. Here Hellhounds don’t need a host. Let me tell ya, take one gander at them in their true form and you’ll be pissing yourselves.”

A howl broke through the night. It wasn’t the howl of a wolf, nor a Werewolf. Yet the three men were familiar with both to recognize the sound of what it meant.

“Hmm, sounds like they caught your scent. Best to crack on.”

“Let’s go!” Parrish yelled and they began to run.

“Pace yourselves now!” Morrígan cried, holding tight to Nolan’s hair.

“Stop!” Parrish said holding up his fist.

“What is it?” Theo asked.

Parrish was looking around. “I...I know this place.”

“Course you do fella. Hellhound in you lived here with his kin before he left to perform his duty in the mortal world,” Morrígan said.

“Come on we need to go!” Theo said.

Parrish shook his head. “No you don’t understand. I know this place...it’s...it’s their den.”

“Wait what?”

Just then the ground began to rumble and fiery fissures began to crack the ground. Fire began to fly from them, Nolan did not see such a fissure growing beneath him, about to spew hellfire onto him. Luckily for him Morrígan did. She gripped his hair in her talons and lifted him off the ground and carried him to safety.

“Careful now my beauty, wouldn’t want those precious locks to be fried before ya can give me that lock you promised.”

“You’re stronger than you look?” Nolan said as she sat him down.

“I am many things lad,” she said with a laugh.

“Is it some kind of earthquake?” Theo asked.

Parrish’s eyes began to glow, fire coated his body and his fangs grew. “No. They are here.”

Theo and Nolan stood close to Parrish, close as they could without being burned by him. Something was stirring in the fissures. They could hear terrible snarls and growls. Then they came, at first they thought it was more glass moving from the ground. But they quickly realized it was bodies. Black-skinned hounds began to crawl from the vents.

Ginormous beasts, they were all hairless and their skin was black as oil. Their eyes glowed with the same orange fire like Parrish and they had the same fiery cracks he did. Their nails were long and thin and like their teeth (which were just as sharp) looked like volcanic glass.

Dozens of them emerged, Morrígan was right about them wanting to piss themselves at the sight of these creatures (good thing Nolan already went before they went into the rift).

They prowled around, snarling at them. Theo tried to growl at them but his voice was weaker in comparison. Parrish took a step forward and let out a roar that sounded throughout the air. The Hellhounds stopped and perked their ears up.

One of the hounds stepped forward. “Brother!”

Nolan felt his knees go limp. He had to try really hard and not fall to the ground and start praying. The beast sounded like a giant oven filled with crackling wood had been given a voice.

“You are returned to us.”

Parrish’s face went blank, when he spoke it was deeper and more resonating. “I come to protect the balance. A creature made from science has infiltrated this world.”

The pack snarled. The flames that covered their bodies became brighter, a sign of their anger.

“We know. We would have hunted the abomination and rendered him to shreds. But we were told not to approach him unless he becomes a threat.”

“He already is a threat. One that must be dealt with,” Parrish, or rather the Hellhound inside him replied.

“We have no problem with that. You may pass, but the creature who travels with you will be our next meal.”

 Nolan and Theo assumed defensive stances. Theo raised his claws and Nolan raised his crossbow. Both knew their weapons wouldn’t save them. Not from this, but they were not going down without a fight.

 "That one is an abomination as well. He posseses power he should not. A threat to the balance he is. He can not be allowed to breed, his spawn could upset everything!”

 “Theo is trying to help you!” Nolan yelled, trying to keep his voice from trembling. “We just came here to help our friends. Just let us go and we will take care of things for you.”

 “Child of man, you should not be here. We overlook your trespass, you would not be the first mortal to come here. But your companion can’t be allowed to live.”

 “Parrish, little help man!” Nolan said.

 Parrish didn’t look at any of them. His expression remained stony.

 “Don’t bother, that’s not Parrish,” Theo told him.

 The Hellhounds began to press forward, Theo could feel the heat of their bodies.

 “Parrish come on man we could really use your help!” Nolan yelled trying to wake Parrish up from his trance.

 “And this is where I come in,” Morrígan said.

 She flew off Nolans head and up into the air. She spread her wings wide and let out a cry that was disturbingly familiar to Theo and Nolan.

 “She’s a Banshee!” Nolan yelled.

 They watched as the form of a crow melted away. It reminded Nolan how Theo transformed into his wolf form. Morrígan’s form became like water, expanding and smoothly changing from something avian to something human.

 Within seconds the crow was gone and in its place was a woman, she floated in the air then slowly descended to the ground, her bare feet touched the ground, seemingly not bothered by the hot surface.

 She had pale skin and long wavy red hair the color of fresh blood which she kept pulled back in a loose ponytail. Here eyes were green like grass in the spring. Her nails were painted black and the top part of her face was covered in blue paint. She wore a pair of metal vambraces and black leather pants with a matching black corset.

She was very beautiful, but there was something terrible about it. Like the final moment before the sun set or perhaps the final kiss between two lovers. She was both alluring and somehow frightening.

“The lady!”

The hounds began to crowed around her. Going from scary deadly beasts to scary, cuddly dogs in a matter of seconds. Morrígan reached out with her hands to pet their faces and kiss their snouts. It was rather cute...in a Cliver Barker kind of way.

“My precious darlings. I knew ya are just doing ya jobs. But perhaps you can let this wee lad go?”

“But he is a threat to the balance lady,” one of the hounds said as she tickled his chin.

“Oh come now, the boy is trying to help keep the balance. That is why he is here. You know I wouldn’t say these words if they were not true.”

“No.” The words came from Parrish’s mouth but it was not Parrish who spoke them. “We must protect the supernatural. The boy is a Chimera. A child of the Doctor’s of Dread. One of only two left in the world. I allowed them to remain after the Beast was defeated because I did not think they could be a threat. But the Bryant boy has proven me wrong. I will correct this error. I will kill Theo Raeken then I will kill Corey Bryant.”

Morrígan sighed and went to stand by the boys. “Listen to me lads. When I give you the signal go. Your friends are in there.” she pointed a finger to the largest building off in the distance. “Be careful though, lots of those Ghost Rider wannabes running around.”

“What are you going to do?” Nolan asked.

“I’ll deal with these mutts. Go save your friends,” she replied giving him a playful wink.

“By yourself?” Nolan asked horrified by the idea of her fighting these creatures all by herself.

“Relax, I’ve fought worse than this. Now be a good lad and come here.”

Nolan walked closer to her. She reached out and grabbed some of his hair and with a swipe of her finger she cut a clump of his hair off.

“Hey!” Nolan yelled.

“Sorry sweetie.” she placed the hair in a pouch on her belt. “Now. Time to put these bitches in their place.”

She brought her fists back and slammed them together, letting out an unholy scream that sent all the Hellhounds flying back.

“Alright boys, stop acting the maggot and crack on to your friends.”

“Come on!” Theo said grabbing Nolan’s arm and they ran past the Hellhounds which were starting to get up.

When they saw the pair running a group of them took off after them. Before they could catch them several of the glass trees broke and fell, blocking the hounds path from their prey.

“Heel,” Morrígan said.

The hounds circled around her. Parrish stood before her. “My lady I do not wish to fight you. I merely wish to do my duty.”

“I know sweet pup. I am sorry for causing you such a haymes. But as the mother of all Banshee’s it is my duty to protect the innocent. Now, tell you what. I will make a wager with ya. You and me have a nice little spar and if you win I will let you and your brothers and sister pick your teeth with the Chimera’s bones. Both of them. But if I win you won’t hurt a hair on either of their heads.”

 “I accept your terms my lady. Do not think I will go easy on you.”

 He brought out his claws and the fires around him flared. Morrígan simply laughed. “I’d be insulted if you did!”

***

 

“Happy Birthday dear Mason. Happy Birthday to you!” the crowed sang.

 Mason took a deep breath and blew out the candles. _I wish everyone would turn back, I wish everyone would turn back, I wish everyone would turn back!_

 “What did you wish for?” Corey asked.

 “Oh you know...socks.”

 Corey chuckled. “Well I got you lots of those.”

 “Yeah, you sure did.”

 The piles of _gifts_ Mason had seen hours earlier had now become a large mountain of organized presents. Mason couldn’t help but wonder where these gifts were all coming from. He hoped they didn’t belong to the Drones. That seemed much worse than if they broke into some store.

 Corey cut off a large piece of cake and cut off a piece with a fork and fed it to Mason. “Is that apple I taste?”

 Corey nodded. “I told you I would make this perfect. Because you deserve the best Mason. I know I don’t deserve you. I never did.”

 Mason looked at Corey in shock. “Why would you think something like that?”

 “I was never brave like Scott or Liam. I was never a fighter or could protect you like they could. I was never smart like you or Lydia or Stiles. All I had going for me was being able to turn invisible.”

Mason hugged Corey, kissing the side of his face. “Corey listen to me and you listen good. You are a wonderful person. Just because you are not smart or strong like other people doesn’t make you any lesser for it. You turned against Theo for me, you protected me when I was the Beast. You helped us fight the Ghost Riders. You told me to unplug you from Douglass’s machine even when you thought it would kill you. Do you know how hard I had to fight back the instinct to protect you even if it meant sacrificing the town?”

Mason pulled back to look Corey in the eyes. Corey had a sad expression on his face.

“You figured out how to find the Ghost Riders victims. You helped us figure out what the Anuk-ite was. You fought the Hunters with us. Don’t you ever think you don’t deserve to be happy to Corey. You are loved. By me, by the pack. We’re your family.”

The two of them kissed and Mason felt Corey’s face start to twitch. He pulled back and saw that for a moment it seemed as if he was about to turn back. But then the transformation stopped and his face returned to its chameleon like form.

“The day I met you was the best day of my life,” Corey said. He kissed Corey’s forehead and smiled. “I’m going to give you the world Corey. You’ll have the perfect lounge.”

“Corey wait, lets-”

“Time to dance!” Corey said.

The DJ began to play the first song. Everything I do by Bryan Adams began to play. The lights dimmed and the disco ball began to spin.

Corey held Mason tight and Mason knew he had to stop Corey. He knew he could reach him, he saw his face start to change. He knew he can reach Corey, he just has to keep pushing. He just hopes the others get here soon. They haven’t tried to text and Mason was starting to get worried.

***

 

Morrígan ducked before Parrish could swipe her with his claws. True to his word he was not holding back. The other Hellhounds watched, they snarled and bared their teeth. The scent of battle made them feel anxious. No matter who won this fight they would need to hunt if not the Chimeras then something else. The fighting was causing their instincts to rise.

“Come now, are you even trying?” Morrígan asked with a mocking tone. “Mayhap you are the runt of the litter?”

Parrish smiled. “Don’t get cocky, only the victor has the right to mock their opponent.”

“Ya are not the first hound I have fought. Nothing is more satisfying than putting an uppity mongrel in their place!”

Parrish threw a fist of hellfire at her, she rolled on the ground, kicking out her legs, hitting him causing him to lose his footing. She brought her leg up to kick him in the face but he anticipated her attack and caught her ankle. He lifted her up and threw her in the air.

She landed on her feet, hissing at the burn on her ankle where Parrish had grabbed her.

“My host was trained in combat. I have his skills as well as my centuries of experience at my disposal!”

Morrígan stood, eyeing Parrish up and down, licking her lips. “Yes, he is quit the specimen. You chose well my friend. I can sense his warriors spirit. A protector born and bred just like yourself!”

Parrish took a deep breath, his eyes were like molten orbs. “You desire him?”

Morrígan shrugged her shoulders. “I am still a woman. Can’t blame me for appreciating a gift from the gods.”

“He desires you as well. I feel his body responding to you. It is odd inhabiting a human body and feeling their desires.”

“You should try indulging sometimes, you might find you like it.”

“I believe there is a poem about fire and desire.”

He threw his hands out and a stream of hellfire flew out, Morrígan raised her hands but there was no use. She vanished in its epicenter. For a moment it looked like she would be reduced to ash, but a moment later she rose from the stream. Flying into the air, a savage smile on her face.

“I’m more of an ice kind of girl.” She took a deep breath and let out a scream and focused it at Parrish. The power of it caused him to fall to his back, the ground around him began to crack and break. He remembered when the Banshee Lydia lost control of her power. Remembered shielding her friends from her scream and how it had been one of the rare times when he had felt pain.

This was a hundred times worse than that time in Eichen. Lydia was a powerful woman no doubt, but Morrígan was the first of her kind. The source of all the powers of the Wailing Women.

She landed on top of him, straddling his limp and broken form. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Since she first laid eyes on him when he was under the thrall of the lion-man creature. It was not unheard of for Morrígan to take a fancy to mortal men, especially warriors. Parrish was just her type. Strong, loyal, brave, honest. The kind of man the world needs.

The kind of man she wishes she _could_ have had.

Some times she would travel to the mortal world to have her little dalliances with those lucky enough to catch her fancy, and Parrish was just her type.

But first she had to defeat the Hellhound controlling him.

She took a deep breath and summoned the ancient power blessed to her by the goddess herself and uttered his name.

“JORDAN PARRISH.”

Her scream ripped through the air, the power of her voice raised the both of them off the ground for several feet and she watched as the fire vanished and his body returned to its human form. They fell to the ground, the air was silent save for the echoing of his name.

If she wanted to she could have ripped the Hellhound from Parrish’s body. There was power even in simple names. To know the name of something it to have knowledge of it, to understand it. Though she knew his full name that alone was not enough to give her such power over him. It was not the meaning of Jordan Parrish, but rather it was the man that name belonged to.

Lydia had only uttered Mason’s first name and separated him from the Beast. It wasn’t just a power she had as a Banshee though that did help. It was because she understood Mason enough to put thought and feeling into action. Mason who was loyal, caring, loving, empathetic, kind. The opposite of the Beast.

Though Morrígan didn’t know Parrish intimately she has studied him, observed him from the moment he awoke to the moment he fell to slumber. Ever since she first saw him, her interest in this baby Hellhound soon turned into something more personal.

Her observations gave her knowledge, knowledge became power and power became control.

The Hellhound retreated into its den, she could sense its defeat. Its submission. She had won.

She smiled, enjoying the thrill of victory. Though she would sport some good bruises and sores herself. She would cherish them, for she was a warrior born and bred. She held her ground, she fought with all her skill and strength and had won.

Now she was going to claim her spoils.

She placed her hand on his stomach, shivering the feel of his abs on her fingertips. She traced their outline, enjoying how cut they were. Her hand slowly made its way up, feeling every inch of hard muscle and skin. Her thumb grazed his nipple and she watched in fascination as it became hard and she fought the urge to bend her head down and nibble on it.

Finally her hand came to rest on his cheek, her thumb played with his lips.

“Jordan, wake up my love,” she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan. “You won,” he said.

She nodded. “Aye. Put up a good fight your hound did.”

“He hasn’t taken control like that in a long time.”

“Don’t be too mad. Hellhounds are the protectors of the supernatural. If it wasn’t for them the shifters would have been exposed a long time ago. The whole world would be bonkers, imagine Beacon Hills but on a global scale.”

She began to caress his face and Parrish was very aware that he was practically naked, the only thing separating him from this devastatingly beautiful woman on top of him was the burned shorts he now wore.

The Hellhound had been right when he said she was Parrish’s type. He always had a thing for redheads, even as a small child. He would get in trouble for trying to play with the hair of girls with red hair. Even now he could feel the urge to run his fingers through Morrígan’s. He had never seen such a shade on another woman before. When compared to her skin it was truly scarlet.

But it wasn’t just her hair that drew him in, it was also her easy going personality. How she carried herself with confidence and a playful nature. She was a wild thing. The kind of girl who could throw back shots without flinching, who could sweet talk you into the most absurd situations merely for fun, and who could kick your ass at the slightest provocation.

She truly was a woman in every sense of the word. It wasn’t just her looks but her mentality as well. Parrish remembered seeing the fight occur between the Hellhound and her. Remembered the manic grin she sported throughout the whole thing.

Even now he felt his blood flowing, her weight was largely on his lap and he knew she could feel him growing for her. The sharp smile she sported only confirmed this.

“My, aren’t ya a big boy.” she ran her hands down his chest, lightly digging her nails into his flesh causing him to shudder. She unbuttoned his shorts and reached down to grip him. The second she did he arched his back and she laughed. “No, not a boy. A man. My man.”

She fondled him as she reached down and kissed him on the lips. She smelled like apples and tasted just as sweet.

“I want you, he growled.”

“I know lover. I have waited a long time for this moment. So very long.”

Parrish spun them around so she was on her back and he was on top of her, his manhood poked out of his shorts and he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

He began to move downward, kissing her breasts and her pulled her pants down roughly.

“Not so fast lover, let us savor this!” she said with a laugh.

He gave her a dark smiled and she realized she had been mistaken in what he had intended. She moved between her legs and began to lap cat her core like a cat sipping milk.

“Oh gods yes!” she cried out, arching her back.

The other Hellhounds watched. Their eyes glowing like fiery suns, they were silent as they watched their brother and the crow lady sate their lusts. Morrígan didn’t mind, she liked having an audience and Parrish was too far gone to care.

She took off her corset, freeing her breasts and she gripped his hair tight. He growled at the feel of his hair being tugged, the tighter she pulled the harder he pleased her with his tongue. Despite his reputation for being a boy scout Parrish was no stranger to the fairer sex and had been a bit of a player before he joined the military.

Though his wild ways had cooled under the discipline he gained in the army and his job as a deputy, Parrish still had the experience of his wilder days; skills he was going to put to good use.

He looked up to the sight of her perfect breasts, licking his lips he pulled his shorts down and kicked them off. He kissed and suckled on them, biting them softly and illiciting the most sinful of moans from her.

She rolled them around so once more she was on top of him. She sat up to adjust her position and he reached down, gripping his manhood like a sword and holding it steady for her when she began to lower down.

There was no pause, no moment to adjust. This was not her first time, far from it. Morrígan was a woman of passion and spirit. Within second Parrish was inside her all the way to the hilt, he cried out, not expecting her to engulf him so quickly.

She began to ride him, wildly. Dragging her nails down his chest, laughing as the deep cuts quickly burned and healed. Parrish grabbed her hips and let her ravish him. He had no doubt who was in control, who was fucking who. He may be the man, but she was the one in control and he had no problem letting her lead.

Under the gaze of the moon and a pack of Hellhounds they rutted and howled their pleasure for all to hear. It had been too long a time since Parrish had been able to enjoy the pleasures of a woman and Morrígan had been planning this for a long time.

Patience and desire do not go easily together. But when properly executed both parties can reap such sweet fruit. And many years later Parrish would still remember the sweet taste of apples on his lips and the feel of passion and strength riding him into bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before they revealed the plot for 6B of Teen Wolf I wondered if maybe the Morrígan would appear on the show because they had mentioned Berserkers and the Beast before on the show and they appeared later on. Sadly the connection between the Morrígan and the Wild Hunt that Lydia mentioned was never elaborated on so this was me exploring that. I was going to actually introduce the goddess instead but decided that this version was far more compelling as a character.  
> Also I apologize if I did a bad job giving Morrígan a Irish accent. I am sure I messed up her pronunciations a few times and to any Irish readers please accept my apologies.  
> Next chapter Scott and Malia finally arrive to help and Theo and Nolan crash the party. Can they save Corey and the others?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you have all enjoyed the story. This is the last chapter of the series and I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4

"Gods of the mounds, I think you banjaxed my womanhood," Morrígan said with a pleased sigh.

She was resting her head on Parrish's chest, the both of them were practically glowing with post-coital bliss.

"I wasn't sure what I should expect when I came here. But I wasn't expecting this," Parrish said.

Morrígan traced random patterns onto his chest. "Some times the unexpected can be fun."

"So...you said you have been waiting for this for a long time. What did you mean?"

"I caught a gander of you when you were here last. You left an impression."

"I was being controlled by lion-Werewolf Nazi."

"Like I said. You made an impression."

She stood up and Parrish couldn't help but drink in the sight of her glorious form. She was a very fit woman. Well muscular in the arms and legs and she sported a pair of abs that made Parrish feel a little envious.

She looked down at him, her green eyes twinkled with mischief. "I see you are still rather randy my lover."

Her gaze was focused on his manhood which was starting to stir to life. Parrish fought the urge to cover himself up. No point in being bashful now, yet he felt oddly exposed.

"You are a very beautiful woman."

"Sweet man ya are. As much as I would love to ride you into the ground we need to stop fooling around." She tossed him his pants and began to grab her own cloths.

He stood up and slid on his pants. Once she began to put her corset on he walked up behind her and helped her lace it up. He kissed her neck and she let out a sigh.

"I feel like this is only a one time thing," he said.

"Fraid you're right." she turned around to face him. A sad expression on her face. "Once I was a mortal woman. In order to avenge myself and my slain clan I made a deal with the goddess Morrígan whom I was named after. I was remade by the wild magic. The same power that made the Hellhounds and the Ghost Riders. The same magic that fills this world. It is a part of me and I am a part of it. I can make short trips to the mortal world. But they are few and far in-between."

He placed his hands on her hips and made her turn to face him. "I can do long distance."

She chuckled. "Oh my sweet Jordan. How you know how to tempt a girl." she kissed him on the lips. It was soft, gentle. So unlike the rough, dominant claiming she had done to him earlier. "You are not the first man to catch my fancy. Nor will you be the last. You are meant to be back in the mortal world. Back on earth. There are tough times coming for everyone and they will need you."

"Are you not lonely in this place all by yourself?" he asked.

"I am many things, lonely is not one of them. I have a duty here. You have a duty there. This is a moment we will both cherish and remember fondly."

She began to levitate into the air, her hair flew around her like a crimson veil.

"Go now, follow your friends. This will be over soon. Fear not, for you and yours have my favor and those who carry my favor know not the bitter tang of defeat."

She turned into a crow and flew off. Parrish watched her go, feeling a little sad.

"Don't feel too bad brother." one of the Hellhounds said.

_Why are they still here?_ Parrish asked himself.

"The lady is known to be a heart breaker. Many men have fallen for her charms. Take pride you caught her notice. She is very picky on who she courts."

"Funny, I don't feel lucky." he turned his gaze from the sky where she flew off to the Hellhounds. "You won't harm me or my friends?"

"We were ordered not to bother the creature or his growing brood. The spirit inside you wanted to kill the Chimeras but as per the terms of his agreement with the lady he will not harm them. We mean you no harm. We merely wish to do our duty and maintain the balance. We will not interfere unless ordered to."

"What if we need help?

The Hellhound smiled. But it showed waaay too much teeth for Parrish's liking. "You have the favor of the lady. You have all the help you will need."

***

It took them some time but Corey and Theo managed to find their way to what appeared to be Sinema. It was not easy, it was like someone took bits and pieces of Beacon Hills and jumbled them all together.

Theo had caught the scent of something human and they figured it had to be the drones so they followed it to-

"Deaton's clinic?" Nolan asked.

"Asa did say Corey was changing this place. Maybe he is changing it to places that have meaning to him. How many times has he come here for pack meetings or to be treated for injuries?" Theo asked.

"I feel like Deaton knows our anatomy better than any of our family doctors," Nolan replied.

Theo closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can hear something. But it is coming from deep within."

"The clinic isn't that big," Nolan said.

"We don't know what the inside is like. The Ghost Riders train station was an endless number of rooms."

"So it could be like the TARDIS?" Nolan asked. "Bigger on the inside?"

"Could be. Might look like the clinic on the outside but it could be something different on the inside. It doesn't sound like there are any guards at the doors."

"I have twenty-five shots left. We don't know how many drones there are," Nolan said.

"Save one for Liam. Don't bother using it on Corey. I doubt it would work on him. He is a Chimera."

"I wish Scott was here, we need him to bite Corey."

"Too bad Finch decided to quit being a teacher to become a full time alpha," Theo said.

Nolan took a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Theo, before we go in I want to say...thank you. For saving my life."

Theo fought the urge to roll his eyes. Were they really going to have the _talk?_

"I know we haven't exactly bonded. I was just as bad to you as I was to everyone else. But I want you to know I think your great, you inspire me. You did some really bad things. Things I never could do. But you give me hope Theo. Here you are fighting for Liam and the pack, trying to be a better person. I know you are still haunted by what you did. But still you keep going. I didn't think I could make up for what I did. But you showed me that if you really feel guilt for your actions than you can not only make up for what you did but make yourself a better person as well."

It was not often Theo found himself so surprised that he was rendered speechless. He had no idea Nolan held him in such regard. Perhaps because this was the longest time they have ever spent time together without there being another. Or perhaps because Theo did not think it possible for anyone to look up to him of all people.

"Thanks man...I...really appreciate it."

"When this is all over you think you use your new power on me again?" Nolan asked with a small blush. "It was really cool seeing the world like you."

Theo gave him a toothy smirk. "Thinking about maybe switching teams?"

"You're cute and everything but Liam would gut me if we tried anything."

Theo burst out laughing. "I meant if you were thinking about becoming a shifter. Though I am happy you are willing to experiment with me."

Nolan was full on blushing red now. "Oh...no, I am not thinking about becoming a Werewolf. It's just that I finally got to see what it was like to be like you. The whole reason I became a Hunter was because I was afraid and ignorant. It's why I have been studying so much. I don't want to be ignorant. I don't want to become _that_ person ever again."

"Nolan, you don't need me to share my power with you to understand what it means to be a shifter Nolan. We've both changed. I'm not that same monster who came to Beacon Hills wanting power and his own pack of monsters. You're not the same scared boy who became a Hunter."

"I'm still a bad ass though huh?" he asked with a grin.

"You'd be cooler if you weren't missing some hair."

Nolan touched the spot where Morrígan had cut his hair off. "You're just jealous she liked my hair more than yours."

Theo chuckled. "Alright pretty boy. Lets do this."

***

Scott and Malia stood in the basement of the school. They had finally arrived in Beacon Hills after being sidetracked by a run in with some Werejaguars. Apparently Kate had spent some time with them while she was running from the Calvaras. Scott and Malia were hoping they would know where she was.

But since Werewolves apparently played a role in helping the Spaniards invade Mexico (still a sore spot for them) and they made the mistake of thinking Scott and Malia were friends with Kate (apparently after they helped her and taught her a few tricks she turned on them) they were not very welcoming.

They were more friendly with Malia (apparently Werecoyotes and Werejaguars had an amicable history with one another) and once they explained who they were they let them go relatively unharmed. Though Scott was never going to look at a butchers knife the same way.

"The last message I got from Liam says they were going to see if Parrish could get them in," Scott said.

"They must have already gone through, I can smell them and a bunch of other scents as well," Malia said.

"Coach said they were here."

Finstock had remained after he got the lacrosse boys to go home. Once Malia and Scott arrived, he quickly told them what happened and took off.

Malia spat at the rift. It briefly shined green before it sizzled away. "Well, the barrier is up and we don't have Parrish," she said.

"We'll find a way in," Scott assured her.

"I could call my dad and we could have him go through again," Malia suggested.

"Why do I feel like you are looking for a way to keep Peter from meeting your dad?" Scott asked with a smaile.

Malia rolled her eyes. "Because ever since my dad found out I have been speaking with Peter he wants to meet him. I think he is afraid I might leave him to be Peter's daughter."

"You told him that's not the care right?"

"Of course I did. But men have such fragile egos. Knowing Peter he will make his little smart ass comments and try and make my dad feel inferior and I will have to kick his ass out of the house."

"I'll be there to you know," Scott said taking her hand.

When Mr. Tate had learned his daughter finally had a new man, he had insisted they meet. It had been a little tense at first. He was more than a little protective of his daughter. But he knew Scott as Stiles friend and Scott's honest personality quickly warmed Tate up to him.

Though he still had to warn him of the consequences of breaking his daughters heart. He had taken Scott aside to tell him of the consequences.

"Now remember son, if you break her heart-"

"You'll kill me. I know," Scott replied.

Tate shook his head. "No, she will kill you. Don't fuck with my Malia. She will turn you inside out and laugh the entire time."

Mr. Tate knew his daughter so well.

"I know. This whole Peter situation is just so complicated. I mean I like Derek he is cool but Peter is just…"

"Peter?" Scott offered.

"Yeah. I know he has been good...well he hasn't tried to kill you or anyone from the pack but after what he did. It's hard to trust him."

"I know what you mean. I have a hard time trusting him to. But I trust he loves you and would do anything to protect you."

Malia kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I just don't want to have to kill him if he hurts you."

Scott just smiled.

Suddenly the rift began to glow. They got their claws ready, preparing to fight. They were expecting Corey or his drones to come out. Not a single crow.

"What the hell?" Malia asked.

The crow flew in front of them, its wings barley moving. The two of them took a deep breath. "IS it just me or does this bird smell like Parrish...and sex?"

"Well might explain why we never see him with a woman," Malia replied.

"Took your sweet time getting here," Morrígan said.

"Scott either those Werejaguars hit me on the head harder than I thought or this bird is talking," Malia said.

"She's talking," Scott replied.

"Look we aint got the time to waste, lets go you eejits!"

Malia growled and pointed a clawed finger at her. "Look, I did not come all the way here just to be told what to do by some Narnia reject!"

"Oh eff this!" Morrígan grabbed Malia's arm with her claws and with strength well beyond anything a mere crow had dragged a screaming Malia through the rift.

"Malia!" Scott yelled running after them.

Once he was through the light died down and the rift closed up.

***

"Are you happy Mason?" Corey asked as they slow danced.

"Yeah, super," Mason lied.

Some of the other drones were dancing as well. Mason spotted Liam at the bar with several empty bottles looking angry. He was upset Theo wasn't back yet. He wanted to go back and look for him and Nolan but Corey refused. Mason had a sneaking suspicion if Theo was here then the two would be dancing together while bickering about who was the better dancer.

"I know things are tough right now Mason. But it will be better soon. You'll see."

Corey pulled away and clapped his hands. The music stopped and the drones all groaned in disappointment.

"All right everyone. I want to thank you all for being here. I know this has been a bit of an inconvenience for you all but I hope you have all enjoyed joining the lounge."

The room broke out into polite applause. "This is so messed up," Mason muttered.

Once the noise died down Corey continued to speak. "For the longest time I hated the Dread Doctors for what they did to me. Kidnapping me, experimenting on me, killing me, turning me into a freak. But now I am actually glad they did. Because if they didn't I wouldn't be the person I am today, and I never would have met the love of my life."

Corey turned to Mason and took his hand in his. "Mason, before I became a Chimera. Before I met _you_ I was invisible. No one noticed me. Not really. I was like Schrödinger's cat. We met under less than pleasant circumstances. But it was the greatest moment of my life because for the first time in my life I finally knew what it was like to be seen by someone. I finally truly existed. But you did more than give me existence. You made me into a better person. You pushed me when I needed to be pushed and loved me when I needed it. The last few years have been amazing Mason, and if you would do me the honor, I would like to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Wait...are you about to-"

Corey got on one knee, pulling out a small box and opening it up to reveal a golden ring.

"Oh shit!" Mason said.

"Mason Hewitt, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Corey asked.

"Say yes dude!" Liam said waving an empty glass.

"Corey I love you, I do but-"

Sensing Mason's hesitance Corey was quick to speak. "Don't worry about our parents. My mom and dad are cool with it. I already asked your parents, and they said yes."

A feeling of dread washed over Mason. "What?"

"It's okay sweetie!"

Mason slowly turned his head to the side to see his parents standing next to the Bryants.

"We already consider Corey as part of the family," Mr. Hewitt said.

"I still expect grandchildren from the both of you know. Adoption is always an option remember," Mrs. Hewitt said.

"Mom, dad," Mason whispered.

"Never thought our son would amount to anything," Mrs. Bryant said tearfully.

"Bet you're happy I talked you out of that abortion now huh dear?" Mr. Bryant said.

"See, once I get the whole town we can get married and then we can rule the world!"

"No!" Mason yelled.

Corey frowned. "You're right. Ruling the world would be too much work. Let's just keep it to the town."

Mason slapped the box out of Corey's hand. The whole crowed gasped and it was so quiet now you could hear a pin drop. Corey looked from the ring on the floor to Mason. The look of hurt on his face made Mason's heart break.

"Enough of this Corey. You need to snap out of it!" he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up. "This isn't you Corey! This-Mason motioned to Corey with his hand-isn't the man I fell in love with!"

"Mason Hewitt that is no way to talk to your fiance!" his mother chastised him.

"Now sweetie give them a moment. This is a big step for both of them," his father said trying to calm her down.

Mason ignored them and continued. "Corey this isn't you! You're being controlled by the part of you that is a Ghost Rider. The Corey I love would never attack people and turn them into monsters. But I know there is still a part of you in here somewhere Corey. Why else am I still human?"

"Because I love you," Corey said.

"Exactly. Your love for me is stronger than your instincts. Because you could never hurt me, our love is too strong. It is what is keep you from turning me into a drone." Mason gently cupped his face in his hands. "And it is what will save you. Come back to me Corey. Please."

Mason kissed him on the lips and Corey felt something begin to stir within. He began to change, his face returned to it's more human form and the green light in his eyes dimmed until they were almost their old color.

Mason pulled back to look at him, his skin was still wooden like the drones but he looked more like himself now. "Mason?"

"Corey!"

Mason kissed him again. They pulled apart and Corey looked around in confusion. "Mason, what is going on? Where are we?"

"Corey, listen. Stay with me okay, we need to get everyone and go home."

Corey looked around horrified at the drones. "Oh my God Mason, what have I done!"

"It's okay, I am here for you. I will always be here for you. Yes, I will marry you Corey Bryant."

"Wait what?"

"This is the man I want to marry. Right here. Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course. I love you so much I can't put it into words. I don't feel whole unless I am with you, you brilliant perfect man," Corey said.

"I see you Corey. I have always seen you for who you really are." Mason used his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell down Corey's face. "It doesn't matter if you are invisible or a super-Chimera. I will always see you."

The Wood began to soften and become a more pink color. Just when Mason thought he had _his_ Corey back the doors slammed open and in walked Stilinsky and his men dragging Theo and Nolan with them. The deputies had their guns trained on the both of them.

"Corey, we caught your friends."

Mason turned to look at them then back to Corey. He had returned to his monstrous form. One eyes stared at Mason while the other looked at the others.

"So happy you said yes! We'll have the ceremony after we take over the town."

He kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the others. "Corey no!"

The Hewitts walked over to their son and restrained him. "Now son don't interrupt your fiance when he is at work," he dad said.

Corey walked over to the group. His one eye looked at Theo and the other at Nolan. "Glad you guys could make it...but why are you normal?" Corey asked Theo.

"I healed," Theo lied.

Corey shook his head. "Can't be. Liam is a Werewolf, and he is still one of mine."

"About time you guys made it, Mason just agreed to marry Corey!" Liam called out.

Theo's face fell when he saw Liam. "Not you to little wolf."

"You guys are engaged?" Nolan asked giving Mason a funny look. "Doesn't seem like an appropriate time man."

"If you had gotten here a few moments sooner, you would have seen I got through to Corey!" Mason yelled.

"Well excuse us for trying to save you and Liam!" Theo yelled.

"I had everything under control!" Mason yelled back.

"Says the guy in a suit! Wait...why haven't you been turned into a drone?" Theo asked.

"Corey loves me too much to do that," Mason replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Nolan said.

"That's true love kid," Stilinski replied.

Liam appeared next to the group. "Hurry up and turn them Corey. The night is still young and we can't party without our pack!"

Corey nodded slapping Liam's shoulder. "You're right man. Can't get married without my best men at the wedding!"

"Wait, we're your best men?" Nolan asked.

"Of course, we are pack man. Family. Who else would I have?"

Nolan smiled. "Dude, that's awesome!"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Really, Nolan?"

Liam squinted at Nolan's head. "Wait, why do you have a patch of hair missing?"

"Oh we met this crow lady, she is really nice. We ran across some Hellhounds than Parrish's spirit took control and wanted kill Theo but Morrígan had us run while she fought Parrish. I hope she is okay, she is really nice. She said she was going to use my hair for her nest."

The whole room was silent as Nolan finished his story.

"Man what have I missed out on?" Mason asked.

"We found this with them sir," one of the deputies said showing Corey the crossbow and the bag.

Corey inspected one of the darts with a thoughtful expression. "Interesting. No doubt some kind of tranquilizer."

Nolan wisely kept his mouth shut this time.

"No matter. You're both here now."

"Corey, what about Parrish?" Stilinski asked.

"I guess we will find out if I can control him like Douglass could. If I really am part Ghost Rider then perhaps I can do the same. If not I can try and turn him into one of my drones. Either way you will get your best deputy back."

Stilinski nodded. "Be happy to have him on the team. He's my best man."

Just than the doors burst open and Parrish came roaring in. The doors flew back against the wall and the whole room seemed to grow hotter.

"Right on time Parrish, just like always," Stilinksi said.

"Hellhound!" Corey yelled raising his hand. "I Corey Bryant do command you to obey my commands as your new lord and master!"

Parrish let out a roar, sending out a wave of heat that caused the other deputies to drop their weapons.

"Last time we fought you burned me pretty bad. Let's see if this time won't be different!" Corey said with a savage snarl.

"I don't want to hurt you Corey. But you're messing with powers you can't understand!"

"You mean that crow woman and the Huntsman?" Corey asked. "He tried to kill me when I first came here. But she saved me. Told him to leave me alone."

"Morrígan was the one who gave the order?" Parrish asked with a confused expression.

Corey shrugged. "I don't know her name. The Huntsman called her _lady_. He seemed to respect her. Don't blame him. She was beautiful, but also pretty scary. She was like Lydia's older, scarier sister."

"Sounds like her," Theo muttered.

He brought his head back and hit the deputy holding him on the face. This distraction allowed Nolan to break free of his captor and punch him in the face. Before Corey could turn invisible Parrish shot forward like a rocket and tackled him to the ground.

The whole room erupted in a frenzy. The majority of the drones rushed to help Corey, but the others went to fight Theo and Nolan.

"We can't stop them all!" Nolan yelled.

"No need to fear lad, help has finally arrived!"

Morrígan flew in with Malia and Scott hot on her tail. She flew up to the ceiling and perched on one of the lights to watch the fight.

"When I get my hands on you, I am going to roast you for dinner!" Malia yelled at her.

"Feck off!" Morrígan called down to her.

"Scott!" Theo yelled.

Scott let out a roar and he and Malia went to help Theo and Nolan. Theo couldn't help but notice that the pair of them seemed to be faster and stronger than normal. Their movements were more feral. In Malia's case that might not seem odd but even Scott seemed to be enjoying himself a little _too much._

Corey was doing a rather good job at fighting Parrish, his eyes moved in rapid movements, following every move with high accuracy. Every time he would try to punch him Corey would disappear and reappear somewhere else.

It would have been easier if he didn't have a swarm of drones fighting him as well, he was trying to be careful, he knew they couldn't help trying to protect Corey and he was trying to to rough them up to bad. But he was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of them.

Nolan grabbed his crossbow and was shooting drones one by one. "I don't have enough!" he yelled.

Liam went rushing at him but Theo intercepted him. "Snap out of it Liam!" he yelled punching him in the face.

"Join the lounge Theo. I want you by my side!" Liam yelled back elbowing Theo on the side of his head.

"I didn't crawl out of hell to become a monster again Liam. I am going to save you even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Theo launched himself at Liam and they fell to the floor. The wrestled for a few moments. Theo was an expert at fighting Liam. But now the Beta had the power of a Ghost rider flowing in him and it gave him the boost he needed to get the edge over Theo.

Liam straddled Theo, their hands clasped as they both fought for control. "You'll join the lounge Theo. I am responsible for you and I say you're going to be one of us! You'll be my second, it's where you belong. By my side!"

"Maybe, but not like this!" Theo snarled.

Before Liam could respond her let out a gasp and went slack. He fell to the side and Theo saw a dart sticking out of his back. "Told you I am a bad ass!"

Theo smiled and checked on Liam. He was back to normal now and looked like he just woke up from a bad dream.

"Theo...Nolan shot me the little shit!"

Theo laughed. "Yeah, his aim got a lot better." Theo heard Parrish roar and saw he was being overwhelmed by the drones. His flames were gone, he couldn't risk the people being burned. Corey was at a safe distance watching the scene unfold. "Scott, you have to get Corey!" Theo yelled.

Scott knocked one of the drones out. He looked different. His skin was a shade darker now, his face was more wolfish. For a moment Theo wondered if maybe Scott was going through his own metagenesis.

"Scott!" Theo yelled again.

Scott's gaze snapped up to Theo. For a moment Theo wondered if maybe he was going to attack him as lips pulled back into a vicious snarl.

"Go get Corey!" Theo yelled.

Scott snarled and went on all floors and chased after Corey. "Beacon Hills is mine!" he roared.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Theo asked.

"Theo...it's this place," Liam said shakily.

"I don't know why but it's different from the last time we came her. I can feel it, it's like the supermoon only worse!" Liam said, struggling to form the words.

Theo thought to how the moon looked outside. "It's this world. Something about it messes with shifters. It doesn't effect me because I am a Chimera."

Liam stood up, pulling Theo with him. "You're my Chimera!" he snarled. "We will crush these bastards and feast on their guts!"

"That's what I am talking about!" Malia howled joyfully as strangled one of the drones.

"Guys focus, these are our people, our responsibility!" Theo yelled.

Malia closed her eyes and let the drone drop. "We need to get out of here!"

Scott was fighting Corey now. Theo found the sight of him truly chilling. It wasn't how he looked now that disturbed him, no it was the look of rage and bloodlust on his face.

"I am glad you are here Scott. You'll make a wonderful member of the lounge!" Corey said dodging Scott's claws.

He struck with his tongue, hitting Scott right on his left shoulder. Scott roared in pain. But before he could be transformed, he cut Corey's tongue off with his claws. "I am the alpha, this is my pack!" he roared.

He jumped on Corey and was about to cut his throat when a voice yelled out. "Stop!"

Scott looked up to see Corey standing several feet away. "Scott this isn't you!"

Scott looked from him, to Corey than to his claws. "I...God...Corey I am so-"

Corey kicked him off and vanished. Mason looked around, trying to find him. He could always see Corey's outline when he was invisible. But he couldn't see him! Was he hiding somewhere? Or had his power grown so powerful Mason had lost sight of him.

He saw a broken piece of glass on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. He believed Corey loved him no matter what, that he would protect him: Always.

He put the glass to his arm and cut.

"Mason!" Liam yelled seeing his friend cut his arm.

Mason cried out as the sharp glass cut into his skin, warm blood began to quickly fall down his arm.

"MASON!" Corey screamed.

"Mason!"

"Mason!"

"Mason!"

"Mason!"

The words flew from the drones lips as Corey's need to keep his lover safe overrode anything else they felt. Parrish was able to push his way out of the mob, but it was too late.

Corey appeared in front of Mason, he placed his hand on the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. "Why would you do this Mason?" he demanded angrily. "Why would you hurt yourself! I am so mad at you right now!"

Mason put a comforting hand on his cheek. "Corey. You love me right?"

"Of course you idiot!"

Mason smiled. "I love you to, no matter what. Please forgive me for this."

Corey thought he meant for the cut, he was so frightened by seeing Mason cut into his arm he forgot all about Scott.

The True Alpha popped up behind Corey, biting into his neck. Corey let out a scream and Mason cried. Scott let Corey go, his lips red with blood. Corey fell to the floor but Mason caught him.

"It's okay, I got you. I got you!" Mason said.

The drones all fell unconscious. The room was silent and the pack gathered around the weeping boy and his love. Theo felt like he was viewing the scene from some tragic romance movie where one of the young lovers dies. Hopefully the bite would take.

"How long before he wakes up?" Nolan asked.

"If the bite takes it shouldn't take him long to heal," Liam said.

Mason was rocking Corey back and forth. Whispering to him, begging him to wake up. "Please don't leave me Corey. I love you so much, please don't go. Not again!"

They waited. For what seemed like an eternity they waited to see where fate would take Corey. Then the boy took a deep breath, and they watched as he slowly turned back into his true, human form. The bite on his neck healed and when he opened his eyes, they were glowing gold.

"Mason...you...saved me," Corey whispered. Mason laughed and began to rain kisses down on him.

"Guys look!" Malia said.

All the drones were reverting to their human forms. Though they were still unconscious, they were unharmed. "Thank God, I was all out of herbs," Nolan said.

"You okay Liam?" Theo asked.

Liam smiled at him. "Yeah, got a small headache but that is is."

Theo smiled. "Good. Because there is something I need to do."

He strolled forward and grabbed Liam by the front of his shirt. Before Liam could protest Theo kissed him on the lips. Liam beat his hands against his chest at first, but then he began to massage his shoulders and then gripped them tight.

The group watched with various expressions as the two began to passionately make out. When they finally pulled back their lips were swollen and they reeked of lust.

"When we get back, first thing I am doing is plow you like a farmer in the field," Theo said.

Liam smiled at him, his eyes issued a silent challenge. "I'm the Alpha in this relationship Raeken. You'll have to fight me for it."

"I'd much rather kiss you for it."

They began to make out again and Mason smiled at his friend. Scott looked a little awkward but Malia merely rolled her eyes. "Finally, the sexual tension between those two was making me horny."

Stilinski and Deaton walked over to them, they had been hit by Nolan's dart so they had become human before Scott bit Corey. Stilinksi was looking at the others who had been darted and were watching the unfolding scene with frightful eyes.

"Hope you guys have a way out of here."

"And that is my cue!"

Morrígan flew down and transformed into her human form. "Now that was what I call a fight. Ya all did very good."

"You lied to us!" Parrish said with a growl.

"Did I now?"

"Corey told us you were the one who ordered he not be harmed!"

She shrugged. "Well of course I didn't lie to you about that. You never asked."

"Why did you order the others to leave him alone?" Nolan asked.

"Oh I had many reasons. One of which was curiosity. Never been a creature like him before. I wanted to see just what he was capable of. A creature given supernatural powers by science? I mean that is something even I haven't seen before."

"You purposely allowed him to terrorize our town just to see what powers he had?" Theo growled.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him such a glare he had to fight the urge to back away. "If it wasn't for me the Huntsman would have put a bullet between his eyes. Maybe my intentions were not so altruistic but don't be a bunch of ingrates now."

"Who the hell are you?" Mason asked.

"Call me Morrígan lad. Also known as-"

"The Queen of all Banshee's," Scott grumbled.

"Also known as _e_ _x_ _mach_ _i_ _na."_

Mason let out a squeak as Corey rolled them around so he could start rubbing against him. "Corey what the hell!" the words died in his throat as he saw Corey morph into his beta form.

"Mine! My Mason!" he growled softly.

"I am not an expert but this seems a little too quick," Nolan said.

"Tis the moon lad. Like I told you, magic is stronger here than on earth. Every night is a full moon here, because a full moon is when magic is at its peek," Morrígan said. "The same goes for the other shifters. Don't worry once you get home it will wear off."

"I don't know if I can make it back to the rift," Malia said.

"And how are we going to get everyone there?" Deaton asked. "I doubt these people are going to be willing to trust us now."

"That is where I come in." Morrígan turned around and let out a scream that made a rift open up right before their eyes. She closed her eyes and raised her hands. All the people who had been drones save for Deaton, Stilinski and Liam awoke and as if in a trance, one by one made there way through the rift.

"I have altered their memories a wee bit. They won't remember any of this." she turned to face the others. "Okay, off you all go now."

They all gathered up and made their way through the rift. As he passed her Parrish gave her one last lingering look. "Good bye sweet," she said.

"I can't believe you were having sex while we were trying to save Corey!" Theo grumbled at Parrish.

"Wait what?" Stilinski asked.

They walked through the rift and it closed. Morrígan let out a sigh. "Tis over at last."

Just then the whole building began to shake. It slowly began to vanish like a mirage. All the other buildings were gone, it was just hills covered in lush green grass and flowers. But a moment later there was a sound of thunder and lightning struck the ground in front of her.

A Ghost Rider stood before he. Wearing full cowboy garb. But he was more similar to the drones in his more humane appearance. "It is finally over?" he asked.

"Aye, the boy was bit by a True Alpha and transformed into a proper Werewolf. His influence is gone, and the world has returned to it's natural form."

"You played a dangerous game my lady. Any longer and the higher-ups would have intervened and we both know what they do to those who neglect their duty."

Morrígan gave him a cheeky smile. "But I had plenty of good reasons. One, I wanted to see what the Chimera creature was capable of. Such a unique being deserved to be studied. Second I wanted to measure the McCall pack. It has been a long time since anyone got the best of the Ghost Rider. Yet one wee Alpha and his clan managed to save a whole town of people! I wanted to know if they were a threat to the Hunt. But I am happy to report they do not posses some unknown power or had divine help. They beat ya on pure luck."

The Huntsman clenched his fists tight. "They did not beat me."

The Huntsman had been a human once. A gunslinger of the old west who spent his days robbing trains and banks. One day he was caught and on the day he was to be hanged the Ghost Riders came. He was one of those captured but unlike the others when he was transformed he retained some of his humanity.

It was very rare but not unheard of for a person of immense will and character to retain some of their soul. Only these rare few could become the Huntsman. The leader of the Ghost Riders. But there could only be one Huntsman at a time so he had to fight the previous leader. He won their duel and had been leading the Riders ever since and never once had he failed in his duty until he came across the McCall pack.

When he became the Huntsman he had turned the Ghost Riders into their cowboy form. It was not uncommon for the reigning Huntsman to modify the Riders to his liking.

"Of course not. You capture one soul for the hunt, right?"

"Forgive me for being blunt ma'am but I feel like your actions had less to due with study and more to do with the Hellhound you fancied."

"Are you accusing me of being a cute hoor?" she asked with a frown.

"Unruffle your feathers. We both know of your history with mortal men. If you wanted to fuck the hound why wait so long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I like mixing business with pleasure."

She turned to face the moon. A wistful expression on her face.

"Tell me Huntsman, do you remember being human?"

He thought for a moment. His main purpose was to lead the hunt and gather more souls to harvest. But…

"Some times. I remember the wind on my face, the sun burning my skin. I remember the smell of gunpowder the feel of a noose around my neck. I remember the first girl I ever love. A lovely thing with eyes like gold and a temper like the devil."

"I was a mortal girl once. A member of a proud clan of warriors and hunters. I remember wrestling with my brothers and the look of pride in my fathers eyes when I killed ma first elk. I remember cooking meat with my mother and her hugging me the day my maiden's blood began to flow and telling me it was a sign I was a woman. I remember the smell of fire and seeing my family murdered and put on pikes. I remember my husband's hot breath on my face as he violated me and I remember the pain as his men beat me within an inch of ma life. Some memories I struggle to keep in ma head. Others I try still to erase."

The Huntsman moved to stand next to her. Staring at the moon in all it's cosmic glory. "Do you regret your decision to become a Banshee?"

"Do you regret becoming a Huntsman?" she asked.

"I didn't have a choice. It was either this or death. But you chose to make a pact with the goddess. So I ask again. Do you regret making your choice?"

She was quiet for a moment. It had been a long time since she had pondered on her life choices.

"I admit, I got more than I bargained for when I made my pact. But I stand by what I did. I avenged my clan, wiped out my enemies from history and sentenced them to a fate worse than death and my daughters litter the world, protecting the innocent from death."

She began to trail her hand around her stomach, a hopeful expression on her face.

"I traded a human life for this. I do not regret it and would not change it. But I admit, sometimes I like to remember that once I was just a simple woman." She turned to look at the Huntsman, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am awful sorry for being such an inconvenience to ya. But I had to make sure the Riders were not loosing their touch. Everything else was just fun."

The Huntsman nodded. "I admit, I was curious how they did it myself. It has been a very long time since anyone saved a single soul from us. Let alone a whole town. Perhaps it is a sign they can handle the coming war."

Morrígan nodded. "Yes. I can feel the deaths coming. It will be terrible. But I know in ma bones they can handle it."

"Poor bastards, never easy to bare the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Morrígan sighed. "No. It is not."

***

**One Year Later**

Mason awoke to the feeling of something soft being dragged up his stomach. He smiled as he felt Corey's hot breath ghosting over his lips. "Happy birthday Mason."

He pressed his lips to Mason's, kissing him deeply.

"Happy wolfday Corey," Mason replied.

Since Corey was turned on Mason's birthday they liked to share the day together and celebrate. Scott had done a good job in training Corey, but his duties with Monroe had pulled him away from Beacon Hills, but Liam proved to be an effective teacher.

Corey was happy as a Werewolf though he did miss his ability to turn invisible. None of the people Corey abducted remembered what happened. Though Morrígan had altered their memories, she couldn't do anything about the time they had lost and though they knew something supernatural had occurred, they did not know the full scope.

Corey pulled his shorts down, his manhood slapped against his stomach and he crawled underneath the sheets, his naked form melding with Mason's. He began to kiss and nuzzle his naked, his dick pressed against Mason's thigh.

"Corey!" Mason moaned. "We just had sex last night! I swear becoming a Werewolf has turned you into a sex fiend!"

"You bring out the beast in me baby," Corey said nibbling on his ear. "Best thing about being a Werewolf is knowing you so intimately. I know exactly what to do to make you write for me."

"No fair using Werewolf powers," Mason whined.

Corey growled, his eyes flashed gold. "God Mason, when you whine like that I just want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go."

Mason bent his head back and kissed Corey on the lips. "I sometimes think you are trying to outdo Liam and Theo in the sex department. Is that some weird Werewolf thing?"

After Liam and Theo decided to become intimate, they were quick to dispel the sexual tension that had been building between them. Even after a year Corey could still catch their scent so deeply entwined he had difficulty telling them apart.

And they seemed determined to tell the world they were fucking. The movie theater, the school, Derek's loft, Liam's house, and the woods! Corey was sure if he shined a blacklight the whole place would light up.

"No, I just can't resist the opportunity being inside you." he ran his hand up and down the curve of Mason's ass. "Mmm, still sore?"

"Deliciously," Mason hissed as Corey began to probe his entrance. "Jesus Mason! Don't stop."

"Never!" Corey growled.

He held Mason's hand while he prepped him. He was still a little loose from last night but Corey wasn't going to rush. Mason needed to be savored. To be enjoyed. To be made into a writhing mess.

Corey pressed closer to Mason, the human lifted his leg to give Corey more room to work. Corey circled his hold with the head of his dick before he began to gently push in, he used his power to take some of the pain but he needed to be careful. He had been a little too enthusiastic last night so he would have to go nice and slow.

Mason trembled as Corey bottomed out in him. He squeezed the humans stomach gently, kissed his neck, his fangs lightly scrapped against his skin. The bed shook as Corey thrust into Mason, the scent of their sex made Corey feel drunk.

He reached down and began to stroke Mason with blinding speed. Mason arched his back and cried out as he coated his stomach and Corey's hand with his seed. Feeling Mason tighten around his rod made Corey blast his load into Mason and they both laid together, still connected, their hearts beating as one.

"I love you Corey," Mason mumbled feeling truly blissed out.

"And I love you Mason."

Mason yawned. "We need to get a shower and get ready for the party tonight. It's your one year anniversary and I will make sure everything goes perfect."

"Is Alec going to be there?" Corey asked.

"Of course. You know he has a thing for Nolan right?"

Corey nodded. "Nolan is so clueless. Everyone can tell they have the hots for one another."

"Feel like playing match maker tonight?"

"Always. I have a feeling tonight is going to make a lot of people happy."

Corey kissed the back of Mason's neck. He wish he had the ring box right here so he could pop the question. But he had waited this long, he could wait a little longer. They had never talked about Corey popping the question in the Otherworld. But it had been on Corey's mind for a long time and he decided it was time.

After the last two years if neither Corey or Mason were sure if they were truly meant to be than it wasn't worth it.

But Corey couldn't live without Mason, he needed him in his life. He needed him more than air.

Just than Mason's phone began to ring. It was Liam's ringtone. Mason moved to grab his phone but Corey stopped him. "We're in post-coital mode," he moaned.

"It might be important," Mason mumbled.

He got up, Corey had to pull out causing both of them the hiss. Mason answered the phone trying to not sound too grumpy.

"Hey Liam, whats up?"

"Mason, you and Corey need to come over to Parrish's house...we have a situation."

***

The puppy pack had gathered at Parrish's house along with Stilinski. He had received a frantic call from his deputy and had called Liam for help. They had arrived expecting something involving Parrish's Hellhound nature: Not a baby.

A little boy with vivid-red hair lay in a wicker basket, swaddled in a blue blanket and sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Parrish was staring at the baby with shock and disbelief.

"He found the little guy on his porch when he went to come to work. He found this."

Stilinski showed them a note. It was written in elegant cursive writing with the imprint of a womans lips in red lipstick at the bottom. Liam took the note and began to read from it. Theo, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Alec (Who had spent the night at Nolan's house. But in a separate room as he was quick to tell them)

"My dearest Jordan. Though it has been a year since we last saw one another I still remember our time together all to well. As you can tell from this beautiful bundle of joy you left a little bit of yourself behind. This is Kelly, our son. As much as I would love to keep him I can not. He belongs on earth with his father and I am a creature of the Otherworld now. Though you may not see me, never doubt I will be watching over you my hound and our little pup–and to answer your question no he didn't come out of an egg! Take care, and mind our son. I fear he might be a handful. With much love, Morrígan. P.S tell Nolan the hair he gave me has made me the envy of the birds."

Nolan made a pleased sound and blushed when Alex trailed his fingers over the top of his head. "You do have nice hair."

"Thanks," Nolan blushed.

"He's so cute!" Mason said gushing over at the little guy.

"I'm...a father," Parrish said, his voice sounded rather weak.

Stilinski put his hand on the Hellhounds shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"I call dibs on babysitting duty!" Mason said excitedly.

"I...thanks...I just...I can't believe I have a son!"

"Looks like you fathered the first pup of the pack," Theo said with a grin.

Kelly began to stir. He opened his eyes to see a group of strangers staring at him in wonder. "He may have his moms hair but he has your eyes," Stilinski said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Morrígan had darker green eyes, yours are a lighter shade," Corey said.

Just then Kelly's eyes began to glow orange.

"Yeah, definitely had his dads eyes!" Liam said.

The basket burst into flames. Everyone except Parrish cried out in terror and ran around, trying to find something to put out the fire. Parrish reached into the fire, he plucked Kelly from the flames. Besides a little suit and having turned his blanket to ash the infant was unharmed.

He held him close, kissing the top of the baby's head. "I'm starting to wonder if your mother didn't have another reason for giving you to me."

"So he's a Hellhound?" Alec asked looking shocked.

"Hellpup more like it," Nolan replied.

"Still call dibs on babysitting duty?" Corey asked Mason.

Mason smiled. "Going to take more than a little Hellfire to stop me from being Uncle Mason."

"Uncle Mason?" Parrish asked with a raised brow, his voice laced with humor.

"Yep, we need to go to the store and see if we can find any childproof cloths!"

Liam laughed. "Wait to the others find out. You think Mason is bad wait until Lydia finds out."

Parrish sighed. "You're all going to spoil my son."

They all agreed.

Liam clapped his hands together. "Well we got one more reason to celebrate tonight guys. Mason's birthday, Corey's wolfday and now the addition of Kelly Parrish to the pack."

Mason kissed Corey on the cheek. "You know when my mom finds out she is going to be more determined to get us to adopt right."

Corey smiled, thinking of the ring he had hidden away for tonight. "I don't think she will have to wait for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be infrequently updated, not sure when I will update it. I have other projects and am in the middle of a move. Hope you all enjoy the story so far.


End file.
